Campeona de Dios
by bcchamorroc
Summary: Dios ha muerto o eso es lo que creen los líderes del mundo. Como último de sus actos y antes de perecer ante los 4 Maos del inframundo, Dios envía lo último que queda de sus poderes para buscar a alguien digno de sucederlo. Esta es la historia de una santa en un mundo caótico y lleno de batallas. ¿Podrá ella conservar su pureza en el universo DxD? OC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Una cálida luz llena de paz y seguridad, comenzó a brotar de una figura enfrente de Leticia que se encontraba rezando en un santuario apartada de todo contacto humano.

El santuario era una vieja iglesia en ruinas, sin techo y con la naturaleza a su alrededor invadiendo cada grieta y espacio de una estructura olvidada por el tiempo.

Ella estaba vestida con un viejo vestido azul, remendado por todas partes, con el cabello rubio atado en forma de trenza, tan largo que tocaba el suelo hecho de piedra.

Leticia podía sentir con sus ojos cerrados que la luz era santa y a la vez humilde, tranquila y tan acogedora que Leticia no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de ella despertaba, como una sensación de realización, como si ya hubiera vivido esto y era la raíz de todos sus sueños y arrepentimientos.

Viejos recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, de valor, de tristeza, de lucha y sacrificio. Ella sabía quién estaba delante suyo, porque esta no era la primera vez que Él se aparecía delante de ella.

"Señor, no merezco su presencia, porque esta sierva le ha fallado" Leticia comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la pena de una vida pasada, donde ella había jurado cumplir una misión santa, pero en contra de toda su fe y toda su voluntad, había terminado fallando y muriendo a manos de la propia gente que había prometido salvar.

"Jeanne, hija mía. Tu nunca me has fallado. Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que hiciste, porque nunca perdiste la fe en mi" la voz hablo con calma y tanto cariño, que Leticia no pudo evitar sentir como el vacío de su corazón comenzaba a desaparecer y las lágrimas poco a poco dejaron de brotar, porque al igual que cualquier hija con su padre, ella estaba feliz de ser felicitada, a pesar de que sabía inconscientemente en alguna parte de su ser, que no merecía este cumplido.

"Señor, yo jamás le daría la espalda. Yo…" Leticia o Jeanne como hace siglos era llamada, comenzó a tartamudear, porque la culpa y la agonía de ser quemada viva le impedían hablar, al recordar esa sensación de soledad y aquellos momentos donde su fe fue puesta a prueba y ella solo podía aferrarse a su creencia de que todo tenía un significado, en que todo era voluntad del señor, a pesar de todo su dolor y de todo el llanto que sintió cuando era castigada enfrente de una muchedumbre que lloraba y la despreciaba al mismo tiempo.

Jeanne no pudo evitar sentirse indigna, al recordar que hubo ocasiones en las que dudo y que sentía que el señor la había abandonado. Es por eso que ella no podía hablar, porque no quería mentir, porque sentía que había fallado.

"Jeanne. No tienes que culparte de nada. Está bien tener dudas, porque es a través de la dificultad que el espíritu es puesto a prueba y este puede crecer y brillar. No te juzgo por cada caída que hayas tenido en el camino, sino que me enorgullezco por cada vez que te levantaste y te negaste a rendirte" la voz hablo con orgullo, casi como si estuviese llorando, pero ya que la luz no tenía forma ni ojos, esa sensación solo podía sentirse al escuchar la melancolía y la pena en cada palabra.

"Señor, le agradezco que piense tan bien de mí, pero esto es algo de lo que no puedo perdonarme. Falle más de lo que cualquiera haya fallado, dude más de lo que necesitaba hacerlo y perdí más de lo que podía perder. Es por eso que en esos últimos momentos cuando me sentía tan sola, sentí que todo había sido para nada, que yo solo era una loca, una simple campesina que se imaginó a su Dios hablando con ella. Es por eso que mi más grande arrepentimiento no es haber perdido, ni ser traicionada, ni haber muerto por herejía, sino haber dudado de mi fe en usted. Es por eso que hoy que tengo esta oportunidad, quiero prometerle que, aunque el mundo esté en mi contra, yo siempre creeré en su palabra" Jeanne hizo un voto de fe que llevaría consigo para siempre.

"Jeanne, Hija mía. No necesitas disculparte, porque soy yo quien te fallo, soy yo quien te abandono y soy yo quien te puso a prueba. Lamento haberte hecho eso hija, pero necesitaba creer en ti, necesitaba saber que no estoy equivocado poniendo toda mi fe en ti. Es por eso que, si me perdonas, quiero ser yo quien te diga que, aunque el mundo esté en mi contra, yo siempre creeré en ti." La voz hablo tomando forma de un joven sonriente de cabello blanco y ojos tan azules y profundos que era como si el universo estuviera siendo contenido en esos orbes. Arrodillándose junto a la joven santa, la figura que desprendía luz, la abrazo con cariño expresando todo su arrepentimiento y tristeza por la hija a la que había hecho sufrir.

"Señor, yo…" Jeanne no pudo evitar aceptar desesperadamente el abrazo y llorar por todos sus arrepentimientos, y a la vez que el llanto florecía, Jeanne no se sentía perdida ni avergonzada, porque se sentía aliviada y reconfortada de saber que su señor creía en ella a pesar de que ella no siempre había creído en el. El solo hecho de saber esto, le dio a Jeanne la fuerza para cerrar todas sus heridas y tener la fuerza de enfrentar cualquier dificultad que viniera en el futuro.

"No hay nada que perdonar padre, gracias por creer en mi" Jeanne sonrió de felicidad y se permitió perderse entre el perdón y el afecto. Su padre la abrazo llorando, desprendiendo tanto cariño y amabilidad que Jeanne no sabía que podía sentir tanto sin explotar. Mientras Él le frotaba la espalda y le cantaba en susurros, ella podía sentir que estaba en la verdadera felicidad y no quería acabar con ello. A pesar de que una parte su mente la regañaba por su actitud infantil, ella no quería terminar este momento, esperando que durara para siempre.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un final, por lo que Jeanne tomo parte de su renovado valor y con resignación y tristeza se fue separando lentamente de la figura que le sonreía y lentamente ambos fueron levantando hasta estar listos para las siguientes palabras.

"Jeanne, una vez más estoy frente a ti y una vez más tengo que pedirte que luches. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto, pero el mundo te necesita." la voz hablo con seriedad, como si el destino del universo estuviera puesto a prueba en este momento.

"Padre por favor. No necesita convencerme. Aceptare cualquier misión porque creo en usted. Creo en su justicia y creo en su amor. Es por eso que, aunque tenga que llorar y sufrir, con gusto me sacrificare por el bien del mundo" Jeanne hablo con resolución.

"Jeanne, Hija mía. Ya has sufrido demasiado y no mereces nada más que una vida plena, una vida de felicidad y de paz. No hay nada que me duela más que pedirte que cumplas esta misión, porque será larga y dolorosa. Es una vergüenza como padre que no pueda proteger a mi hija, pero lo hago porque confió en ti, Jeanne. Porque de todos mis hijos e hijas eres tú la que más se parece a mí, eres tú la hija de la que estoy más orgulloso. Es por eso que aunque sé que el futuro será difícil y turbulento, también sé que contigo protegiéndolo, el mundo será un lugar mucho mejor y cada sonrisa, cada santuario de felicidad se deberán a ti, porque eres tu quien protegió ese camino." La voz del joven, hablo con pena como si se estuviera reprendiendo así mismo.

"Padre, por favor, permítame aceptar esta misión" Jeanne respiro y sonrió mientras recordaba algo "padre, a mí siempre me ha gustado rezar. Lo hago todos los días ya sea en mi casa o en el campo. Muchos me preguntaron porque lo hacía y yo siempre les dije esto. Rezo para que mi padre este bien, porque a pesar de que hay muchos males en este mundo, alguien debe preocuparse por él, así que rezo para que talvez la pena y el lamento de Dios por el bien de sus hijos disminuya, aunque fuera un poco" Jeanne se sintió un poco avergonzada y a la vez orgullosa, porque ahora podía hacer algo más que rezar.

"Yo…Gracias Hija" el joven le sonrió y no pudo evitar derrumbarse un poco mientras la culpa y la melancolía impedían que volviera a levantarse ya que parecía un esfuerzo tan grande que no sabía si tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, su hija lo recibió y esta vez fue ella quien lo consoló, abrazándolo fuerte y haciéndole llegar toda su fe y amor.

El joven de cabello blanco no pudo hacer nada más que dar un enorme suspiro y agradecer la bondad de su hija. Sin embargo, el no pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque lo que tenía que decir, sería muy dolorosa para su niña.

"Hija, odio decirte esto, pero hay una razón por la que ya no puedo protegerlos, hay un lamento por la que ya no puedo salvarlos y hay un motivo por la que ya no puedo ser su esperanza. Mi vida en este universo hace mucho llego a su fin y ahora solo queda una última luz que se niega a morir" El joven se lamentó y lágrimas de remordimiento comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"….." Jeanne se negó a estas palabras, abrazando a la figura y negándose a soltarla convenciéndose a sí misma de que con su abrazo no dejaría que su padre desaparezca.

"Hija,…. la mayor parte de mí ya ha desaparecido. Solo soy una pequeña parte de lo que alguna vez fui, buscando desesperadamente que alguien cumpla mi testamento. No hay salvación para mí, solo arrepentimiento. Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, porque mi tiempo se ha acabado y el mundo te necesita. A pesar de que nunca quise abandonar a mis hijos, ahora necesito que alguien los proteja"

Jeanne había perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Su familia, la oportunidad de amar y ser amada. La oportunidad de ser feliz y vivir con tranquilidad. Su orgullo, su futuro, su vida. Y ni todo eso junto podría compararse a perder lo que siempre la había animado a levantarse cada día. Como podría querer seguir viviendo sabiendo que Dios había muerto. Como podía seguir respirando con el vacío que tenia dentro. Era tan injusto y tan triste que Jeanne no sabia como demostrar tal dolor. No había expresión, ni palabras, ni lagrimas que pudieran hacerle justicia al dolor que sentía. Es por eso que Jeanne solo pudo mentirse a si misma, porque la verdad era demasiado dolorosa para soportar. Ella creería pase lo que pase. Incluso si el universo se lo niega, ella nunca dejara de creer. Ni la muerte ni el destino, evitarían que ella crea. Su padre era más que solo un Dios. El representa el amor a la humanidad que nunca perdió. El representa justicia y perdón. El representa esperanza. Y eso jamás podrá morir, no mientras vivan las personas. Es por eso que Jeanne solo pudo tragarse todo ese dolor y asentir a su padre. Ella lo daría todo por sus hermanos. Su felicidad, su vida y su alma.

Su padre entendió todo esto y comprendió que había elegido bien. A pesar del dolor y la tristeza, el amor parecía superarlo todo. Incluso ante un vacío infinito que no tenia fondo, la fe su hija en la humanidad era suficiente para seguir adelante.

"Hija. No soy perfecto y no creo que nadie lo sea. Yo mismo he pecado de orgullo declarándome omnisciente y omnipotente a pesar de que al final termine muriendo sabiendo que mi muerte traería sufrimiento y un desequilibrio al mundo. A pesar de eso, no me arrepiento ya que el mal al que me enfrente, amenazaba con borrarlo todo en el universo y eso era algo que no podía permitir"

Jeanne aun aferrada a los brazos de su padre, solo pudo alzar la cabeza y mirar con asombro la cara de su padre al saber que el universo estuvo a punto de ser destruido.

"Padre, ¿cómo?" pregunto Jeanne con asombro.

"La bestia del apocalipsis, Trihexa. Un ente demasiado poderoso para que incluso yo la elimine. Es por eso que use casi todo mi poder en sellar a la bestia, pero temo que el sello no durara para siempre, por lo que es inevitable que escape en el futuro" El joven respondió con resignación a una verdad amarga que carcomía su existencia.

"Entonces, ¿estamos perdidos padre?" pregunto Jeanne con miedo.

"No hija. A pesar de que la bestia una vez fue la criatura más poderosa de toda la existencia, mi sacrificio la debilito lo suficiente para que ya no sea invencible. Ahora puede morir, aunque temo que no será tan fácil" Declaro el joven de cabello blanco, dándole esperanza a Jeanne quien acepto esto como una prueba más de que su señor siempre los había cuidado y nunca los había abandonado.

"Lamentablemente en aquel tiempo, hubo una guerra entre las tres facciones. Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios. Los cuatro gobernantes del inframundo, Lucifer, Belzebub, Leviathan y Asmodeus sintieron mi debilidad y aprovecharon ese momento para atacar con todo lo que tenían, ya que era bien sabido que conmigo gobernando los cielos, éramos la facción más propensa a ganar la guerra. Desafortunadamente para mí y a pesar de que sabía que moriría si me enfrentaba a ellos en ese estado debilitado…. tuve que luchar, ya que no podía permitir que ellos sobrevivan y esparzan su oscuridad sobre el mundo"

"Padre, yo creo en el perdón. Pero no creo poder perdón esto…creo que me he roto" Jeanne declaro con odio.

"No hija. No te hagas esto por favor. Fue mi orgullo quien me impidió perdonarlos también, algo de lo que siempre estaré arrepentido, porque a pesar de que ellos viven ligados al pecado, han hecho mucho por la humanidad. A pesar de sus errores, ellos han crecido y ahora ayudan a la gente, la protegen de sus momentos más oscuros" Declaro el joven con arrepentimiento ya que no quería que su hija corriera por el camino de la venganza.

"Pero padre. Como puede ser posible que no los odie si es por ellos que…" Jeanne se negó a terminar la frase, era demasiado doloroso para aceptarlo "como podemos confiar en ellos y cómo es posible que sean buenos, si su propia naturaleza es hacer el mal" Jeanne negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer que esas criaturas fueran necesarias.

"Hija. En el momento en que luche con los 4 señor del inframundo, sabía que iba a morir, pero también sabía que me desharía de ellos y sin su influencia animando a los demonios a conquistarlo todo, los habitantes del inframundo pasaron por una revolución, una guerra civil donde se enfrentarían los viejos y los nuevos demonios quienes, a pesar de su naturaleza, también querían vivir en paz"

Jeanne solo pudo abrir la boca con asombro, sin saber cómo procesar el hecho de que los demonios, esas existencias corruptas y ligadas al mal, podían querer la paz.

"Al final, los demonios más civilizados ganaron su guerra civil y con ello, una nueva mentalidad comenzó a prosperar, ligando su destino a la humanidad"

"¿Como?" pregunto Jeanne confundida.

El joven de cabello blanco no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar infantilmente a su hija curiosa.

"Después de dos guerras, los demonios estuvieron a punto de extinguirse. Y ya que tienen una baja tasa de natalidad, si no hacían nada, era inevitable que su raza terminara en unos cuantos siglos. Es por eso que uno de sus científicos más brillantes, creo un sistema por el cual podían reencarnar el alma de otros seres, como humanos, espíritus e incluso ángeles, en demonios, y de esta manera aumentar sus números"

"¿De verdad ellos pueden manipular nuestras almas para transformarnos en demonios? ¿No es eso malo?" pregunto Jeanne con preocupación.

"Bueno hija. Para que comprendas mejor, deberías de saber que a pesar de que yo mismo no cree a los demonios, ellos son descendientes de Lucifer y de Lilith, los que alguna vez fueron mis creaciones. Es por eso que los demonios no son tan diferentes a los humanos e incluso a los ángeles, ya que son sus ancestros. Obviamente al abrazar la oscuridad, se volvieron existencias ligadas al pecado, pero eso no significa que sean malos solo por eso. Es simplemente que su naturaleza, los hace más propensos a ser cegados por sus deseos. Es por eso que no es tan difícil convertir ángeles, humanos u otras criaturas descendientes de estos, en demonios, ya que comparten su origen." Explico el joven con paciencia.

Jeanne asintió, entendiendo eso. Aunque aún tenía dudas al respecto, ya que no le parecía bueno que los demonios ganaran números a costa de otras existencias.

"Obviamente yo sabía esto, así que mientras yo gobernaba el sistema del cielo que es un programa que cree para controlar y cuidar la creación, esta opción no era permitida. Recuerda que en ese entonces estábamos en guerra, por lo que no podía permitir que los demonios hagan esto. Sin embargo, uno de los inconvenientes de mi muerte es que los otros dioses, que siempre habían temido represalias de mi parte, ahora podían actuar con casi total libertad, hasta el punto en que podían manifestarse libremente de las restricciones del sistema celestial y crear un avatar disminuido para hacer lo que quisieran en la tierra. A estos dioses se los conoce desde entonces como dioses hetericos, ya que su sola existencia desestabiliza el sistema del cielo, creando muerte y destrucción solo por diversión"

Jeanne no pudo evitar desprenderse del joven de cabello blanco con preocupación. Si esto era así, y sin Dios para que los defendiera, ¿quién podía proteger a la humanidad de estos dioses hetericos?

El joven sabia la causa de la preocupación de Jeanne por lo que tomo sus manos y le hablo con fe.

"Es por eso que antes de morir, deshabilite la opción que impedía que los humanos se transformaran en ángeles o demonios. Porque sin mí en el cielo ya no podía haber ángeles nuevos y los demonios tarde o temprano terminarían desapareciendo… A pesar de que ellos son existencias a las que una vez aborrecí, ahora son existencias ligadas al futuro de la humanidad. Es por eso que ahora ellos se han transformado en sus defensores, y son los primeros en luchar contra estos dioses hetericos, a los que solo les importa vivir sin consideración alguna de los mortales ya que, para la mayoría de ellos, los mortales no valen nada"

Jeanne entendió esto y a pesar de que la idea de tener a demonios como su primera línea de defensa era difícil de aceptar, ella comprendió que Dios los había perdonado y ahora eran un mal necesario.

"Desde entonces, los demonios se comportan menos como los demonios de antaño y más como simples humanos, ya que la mayoría de ellos, lo fueron alguna vez. Ya no negocian por almas y ahora lo hacen cumpliendo deseos ya que de esa manera se vuelven mas poderosos. Lamentablemente como dije al principio, nada es perfecto, por lo que aún hay demonios que se niegan a convivir con estos nuevos demonios reencarnados e incluso roban almas humanas para hacerse más poderosos." El joven se lamentó sintiéndose culpable.

Jeanne miro con tristeza los ojos melancólicos de su padre y solo hizo lo único que podía para consolarlo. Abrazarlo. Quizás era egoísta de su parte, pero quería gravar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, la sensación de abrazar y de cuidar a su padre quien había hecho tantos sacrificios por ellos.

"Gracias Hija" El joven la abrazo con igual cariño ya que él no era ajeno al sentimiento de fracaso y resignación, por lo que tener a alguien con quien confiar era algo invaluable para él.

"Padre. Entiendo que los demonios ya no son lo que eran antes, pero ¿qué pasa con los ángeles y ángeles caídos?" pregunto Jeanne temiendo la respuesta, ya que no quería creer que los demonios estaban haciendo más que aquellos a los que respetaba y trataba como héroes.

"Bueno…cuando cree a los ángeles, los hice demasiado inocentes, demasiado buenos y demasiado ingenuos. Es por eso que desde que mi muerte fue promulgada, la mayoría de ellos perdió su espíritu de lucha y han estado lamentándose desde entonces. No los culpo por ser así, ya que el reino de los cielos, necesita seres inocentes y llenos de bondad para guiar y cuidar a las almas que siguen el rito de la reencarnación. Es por eso que, a pesar de su amor por la humanidad, ellos no pueden luchar tan abiertamente contra los dioses hetericos ya que, debido a mi muerte, se han vuelto muy pocos y están en grave peligro de desaparecer. Sin embargo, aun actúan en las líneas traseras y son ellos quienes dan bendiciones y reparten mis engranajes sagrados a aquellos humanos escogidos para luchar contra el mal" respondió el padre, quien, por cada palabra derramada, sentía tristeza por sus queridos ángeles.

"está bien padre, lo entiendo" respondió Jeanne quien entendía que no todos podían seguir el camino de la lucha. Ella misma había renunciado a una vida de paz y amor con su familia cuando había decidió liberar a Francia de la tiranía, y entendía que no era algo que todos podían hacer, porque el mundo necesitaba que haya gente amable y alegre para compensar toda la tristeza y dolor que aquellos con sangre en sus manos dejaban en su camino hacia la libertad.

"Con respecto a los arcángeles, ellos son los que mantienen al cielo en funcionamiento. Ahora que no estoy con ellos, alguien tiene que controlar el sistema del cielo y ellos son los más capacitados para hacerlo, ya que, si nadie lo hace, el mundo se llenara de caos y la vida como se la conoce podría verse severamente afectada. Los ángeles caídos por otro lado están divididos entre reiniciar la lucha entre las tres facciones y aquellos que solo quieren vivir en paz. No participan activamente en las batallas contra los dioses hetericos, pero algunos de sus líderes lo hacen cuando ven la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que sus territorios son invadidos o sus existencias son amenazadas por estos mismos dioses"

"Es un poco difícil de creer que sean los demonios quienes nos defiendan del mal, pero una parte de mi también se alegra de ello. Porque eso significa que todos tienen salvación, incluso aquellos ligados a la oscuridad" reflexiono Jeanne quien ahora entendía un poco mejor la situación del mundo y eso la hizo agradecer a su padre, quien había confiado estos secretos a ella.

"Si Hija. A pesar de que no son mis hijos, puedo considerarlos mis nietos y estoy feliz de que se hayan ganado su lugar en el mundo" contesto el joven de cabello blanco quien sonrió al saber que una vez más se había equivocado y que el orgullo es algo indigno de un Dios que debería aceptar a todos.

"¿Por cierto padre, que son los engranajes sagrados?" pregunto Jeanne quien necesitaba saber más acerca de esta lucha. Ella era una guerrera y necesitaba saber cómo defender a los inocentes.

"Son milagros, bendiciones y poderes sagrados que materialice en forma de herramientas para que los humanos puedan defenderse. Lamentablemente son muy pocos y los elegidos no siempre despiertan su potencial o los usan para el bien, por lo que es difícil que los humanos puedan enfrentarse a los dioses hetericos" respondió el joven de cabello blanco con pena.

"Pero, aunque sean pocos aquellos de mis hermanos que puedan luchar, existen, ¿verdad?" pregunto Jeanne con fuego en sus ojos.

"Si Hija, de entre todos los engranajes sagrados hay algunos orientados a la lucha e incluso hay unos capaces de matar dioses. Aunque debes comprender que un arma por más potente que sea, no significa nada si quien la porta, no está preparado para luchar"

"Lo entiendo, padre. Aunque es bueno saber que no estoy sola y que hay humanos que luchan por un futuro mejor" sonrió Jeanne, sintiéndose más relajada sabiendo que su lucha no sería solitaria, ya que había compañeros con la misma misión que ella.

"De hecho Hija. Aunque son muy pocos, existen aquellos humanos que han superado todas las expectativas y lograron un milagro por sí mismos, al matar a un dios contra todas las probabilidades. A esos pocos elegidos se los llama Campione y son seres que han trascendido la humanidad y abrazado el lado divino" declaro el joven quien dijo esto con calma y cautela con un poco de disgusto en su voz.

"Campione, ¿son ellos nuestros faros de esperanza, padre?" pregunto Jeanne quien también estaba sorprendida por esto. Ella esperaba que hubiera humanos que lucharan, incluso si fuera difícil, pero no sabía que la humanidad contaba con seres divinos para protegerlos.

"Hija. Primero déjame decirte que no todos los dioses son malos. Aunque es verdad que la mayoría no respeta o quiere a la humanidad y los tratan como simples cultivos de fe, hay unos cuantos que tratan de vivir en paz escondidos en la sociedad o incluso hay quienes luchan contra estos mimos dioses hetericos ya sea por beneficio propio o en algunos casos raros, en beneficio de la humanidad. De entre estos pocos casos, hay tres en especial que tienen mucho cariño por lo que representa la humanidad y su potencial infinito. Ellos son Pandora, Epitemeo y Prometeo."

"así que no estamos solos después de todo" sonrió Jeanne con resignación.

"No lo están, hija. Incluso si yo no estoy con ustedes, aun cuentan con dioses que los respaldan. Recuerda que nada es verdaderamente blanco o negro, por lo que siempre habrá una oportunidad para cambiarlo todo"

"Si, padre. Lo recordare siempre" prometió Jeanne.

"Bien hija. Como estaba diciendo. Prometeo fue un dios que renuncio a su inmortalidad al regalar el fuego a los humanos. Fue visto como traidor y castigado por ello. Pandora y Epitemeo también se sienten responsables por la humanidad ya sea por influencia de Prometeo quien es hermano de Epitemeo o porque Pandora desato sin saberlo, males en el mundo atrayendo oscuridad al corazón de las personas. Sea como sea, ellos crearon un ritual por el cual podían traspasar parte de la divinidad de un dios heterico, al ser humano que lo derroto y de esta manera ganar parte de sus poderes y superar los límites humanos al hacerlo"

"¿Así que ahora son dioses?" pregunto Jeanne con miedo en su corazón. Ella sabía que el poder era fácilmente corrompible y aquellos manchados en sangre eran propensos a ser egoístas y solo pensar en ellos mismos.

"No, no lo son. Pero puedes considerarlos semidioses. El hecho es que cada vez que matan a un dios heterico, hay una posibilidad de que ganen parte de sus autoridades, lo que los hace inmensamente poderosos. Eso causa que el equilibrio entre dioses, ángeles, humanos, demonios y seres sobrenaturales, se mantenga muy débilmente unido, ya que estos campiones pueden girar la balanza hacia un lado u otro."

"Así que son peligrosos, incluso si nos defienden del caos que representan los dioses hetericos" Dedujo Jeanne con pena, ya que la situación parecía volverse sombría de nuevo.

"Son comodines. Hay algunos abiertamente malos que hacen lo que quieren sin que les importe destruir ciudades o sacrificar a aquellos desafortunados que se encontraban cerca de sus batallas. Aunque también hay otros que se preocupan por la sociedad y hacen su parte para equilibrar las cosas. Los campiones solo pueden ser humanos y como sabes, ellos pueden ser luz u oscuridad. Tienen el potencial de ser lo que quieran ser."

Jeanne asintió de acuerdo, aunque una parte de ella se sentía mal, al saber que aquellos que deberían protegerlos eran tan egoístas o propensos a caer en sus propios intereses. La humanidad merecía alguien que la proteja sin importar nada, y con Dios muriendo, parecía que el futuro no deparaba nada bueno.

"Ese es el motivo por el que vine a verte Jeanne, porque necesito que te conviertas en Campione y protejas a la humanidad de los dioses y de sí misma" declaro el joven con tristeza y a la vez esperanza en que la joven frente a él, aceptara esta pesada carga que la hará caminar por un camino lleno de lucha y sufrimiento.

"Pero, padre, yo no puedo…" Jeanne perdió la fuerza para decir algo más. Ella sabía las implicaciones de esta declaración y se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlas.

"Lo siento hija. Pero tú eres mi elegida. Un protector debe ser amable, humilde, honesto, puro, lleno de fe y ante todo, debe entender el valor del sacrificio. Tu hija mía, eres todo eso y más. Lamento haberte puesto a prueba, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que mi heredera era todo lo que represento. Necesitaba saber que lucharías y que nunca perderías la esperanza. Estoy orgulloso de ti Hija mía. Y aunque lamento tener que darte esta tarea tan pesada, eres la luz que el mundo necesita. Así que por favor Jeanne, acepta mis poderes y protege a tus hermanos. Este es mi último deseo y mi más grande esperanza" El joven de cabello blanco hablo perdiendo su elegancia y hablando con tanta pasión y fe que Jeanne sabia sin duda alguna que no podía negarse a este deseo, incluso si ella quería negarlo con todo su ser, ya que esto representaba para ella, un pecado que jamás podría perdonarse.

"Pero padre, yo no puedo hacerlo, yo no puedo…. matarlo" Jeanne se derrumbó, perdiendo su compostura y sintiéndose desesperada ante tal abominación. Como podría ella pensar incluso en acabar la única luz que quedaba de Dios en este mundo. Era imperdonable, era impensable y la vez ella sabía que tenía que hacerse, por lo que no pudo evitar llorar con tanta desesperación y dolor que su corazón parecía querer romperse en dos.

"Lo siento hija mía. Siento que tengas que sufrir por esto. Siento que no haya podido hacerlo mejor. Siento que tenga que ser así. Siento que tengas que hacer algo que no quieres. Siento que un padre tenga que decirle a su hija más amada que tiene que matarlo. Pero es lo que quiero Jeanne, porque confió en ti, creo en ti… Sé que será doloroso, pero también será esperanzador, porque podre confiarle el mundo a mi hija mas querida. Porque a pesar de no poder verlo por mí mismo o de poder hablarte, consolarte o abrazarte, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre será una parte de tu ser…. Es por eso que, aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, te lo imploro Jeanne, cumple mi deseo y vive como tú misma…. "El joven detuvo su discurso y mirando los ojos violetas de su hija, el trato de darle toda su fuerza y cariño porque era lo único que podía hacer por ella "Te conozco hija y sé que nunca podrás decepcionarme, porque eres lo más cercano a mí… no, eres alguien mejor que yo… y es por eso que solo puedo acudir a ti en este momento de necesidad" el joven se derrumbó llorando e implorando a su hija abatida, porque este era el único camino que el conocía. No podía confiarle sus poderos a ningún otro Campione o incluso a sus ángeles, porque ninguno estaba preparado para luchar por el mundo que el quería.

"Padre…" Jeanne solo pudo abrazarlo y llorar hasta que sus ojos estuvieran secos y más porque la resolución para aceptar esto era difícil de reunir al saber que su señor, su padre, desaparecería de este mundo por sus propias manos.

"Lo se Jeanne, lo siento hija" El joven padre, solo podía aceptar este dolor y tratar de diluirlo en un abrazo cálido lleno de amor y esperanza.

El tiempo paso y aunque el joven de cabello blanco sabía que era peligroso quedarse demasiado tiempo, ya que habría gente detrás de su poder que intentaría matarlo, no pudo evitar dilatar tanto como fuera posible este momento ya que era la despedida de un padre y su hija.

Jeanne sintió que habían pasado horas o días, ella ya no estaba segura. No sabía si era su propia fortaleza o la de su padre, pero ese abrazo que parecía eterno se llevaba todo su dolor y pena, haciendo que poco a poco fuera reuniendo fuerza para aceptar este destino. Ella no defraudaría a su padre. Ella cumpliría con gusto el deseo del ser al que más había amado en esta y su anterior vida.

"Mh,.. yo,.. Lo hare padre" Respondió Jeanne liberándose del cómodo abrazo y hablando con toda la resolución y fuerza de voluntad que podía reunir.

"Gracias hija... Estoy orgullo de ti" respondió el joven padre sintiendo que una enorme carga se liberaba de sus hombros.

Los dos simplemente se miraron. Para uno era el fin de su vida y para el otro era el comienzo de una nueva. Una final y un comienzo. Sus destinos estaban unidos.

Jeanne sabía que, aunque el camino que estaba por recorrer sería difícil y lleno de dudas y tristeza, estaría acompañada en espíritu, del Dios que siempre estuvo con ella. Del padre que la reconoció y del amigo que nunca la abandonaria.

"Que debemos hacer padre" hablo Jeanne con inseguridad. A pesar de que ella estaba decidida a hacer esto, ella no quería pensarlo mucho ya que sabía que su fuerza estaba pendiendo de un hilo a punto de romperse si se le daba la oportunidad.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo hija. A pesar de que me hubiera encantado estar contigo un poco más o ayudarte a comprender los nuevos poderes que tendrás, me temo que será peligroso ya que hay otros seres que sienten mi presencia y no dudaran en matarme o quitarme mis autoridades si les damos la oportunidad" respondió el joven de cabello blanco animando a su hija a levantarse.

"Lo entiendo padre. Yo, … no lo defraudare" respondió Jeanne quien acepto el gesto de su padre y se levantó junto a él.

"Antes de que hagamos esto hija, debo recomendarte un par de cosas y advertirte sobre algunas personas peligrosas" explico el joven de cabello blanco con un poco de temor en su voz.

Jeanne asintió, poniendo toda su atención en cada palabra.

"El objetivo de esto, de todo esto, es romper el ciclo. Los dioses hetericos seguirán apareciendo siempre, incluso si son detenidos y derrotados, ellos seguirán viniendo, ya que no hay nadie que les impida hacerlo. Incluso si técnicamente heredaras mis poderes, no puedes reemplazarme en ese sentido, por lo que mi plan es evitar que esto siga pasando" Explico el joven a su hija.

"Lo entiendo padre. Aceptare cualquiera que sea su plan. Juro que daré todo de mi para proteger este mundo" Contesto Jeanne que sabía lo que aquí estaba en juego.

"Gracias hija. Como lo había dicho anteriormente, solo los humanos pueden ser campiones, y cada vez que matan a un dios, existe la posibilidad de robar parte de su poder. Sin embargo, esto no soluciona nada. Incluso un Campione con 10 o 100 autoridades puede caer ante un dios heterico o incluso ante otro humano o existencia, ya que, a diferencia de los dioses, los campiones no son inmortales. A pesar de ser inmunes a casi la mayoría de la magia externa, hay muchas formas de afectarlos internamente y además de esto, tienen una debilidad fatal que les impide usar todo su potencial, a diferencia de un dios heterico quien controla sus autoridades por instinto"

"¿cuál es esa debilidad padre?" pregunto Jeanne con inquietud.

"Es simple hija, un Campione tiene restricciones ante el uso de su poder y además debe recitar un aria para hacer uso de la autoridad. Es por eso que si muere en un ataque sorpresa, sin posibilidad de prepararse para defenderse, de nada servirá que tenga poderes sobrenaturales. No es tan fácil hacer esto, pero existen seres que pueden hacerlo, ya sea un arcángel o un Mao del inframundo, incluso un héroe con algún arma de clase Longinus pueden matar con un solo golpe si se preparan lo suficiente"

Jeanne reflexiono sobre esto y entendió que ningún poder era todo poderoso, por lo que tendría que recordar siempre, nunca confiarse de ellos.

"Es por eso que quiero que rompas el ciclo. Tu serás la única Campione que no robara sus autoridades a estos dioses hetericos, porque a diferencia de los demás campiones, no los eliminaras, sino que a través del sistema del cielo que podrás activar gracias a mi poder, los anexonaras al sistema de reencarnación para que sus almas no regresen al reino inmortal, sino que se queden ancladas aquí en este mundo. Aquellos seres corruptos y que representen un peligro para la vida y su equilibrio serán encerrados en engranajes sagrados y mandados a convivir con humanos hasta que aprendan el valor de la vida y del amor. En contra parte, aquellos que no sean tan peligrosos, podrán acceder al sistema de reencarnación y vivir una vida como humanos. Ellos olvidarán sus recuerdos en lo profundo de su alma y solo podrán liberarlos si una situación de vida o muerte lo exige. Mantendrán sus poderes de forma inconsciente, aunque limitados a su cuerpo mortal, por lo que jamás podrán representar una amenaza seria para el mundo entero. Ese es el camino que puedo darle a estos dioses, ya que, de esta manera, podrán aprender a convivir y usar sus autoridades para el bien de este mundo"

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, padre" sonrió Jeanne con orgullo.

"Tú sabes que habrías hecho lo mismo hija. Todos necesitan una oportunidad para redimirse" declaro el joven de cabello blanco con sinceridad.

"Lo hare padre. Los salvare a todos" declaro Jeanne con resolución.

"Hija. Si algo he aprendido en todo mi tiempo, es que nunca puedas salvarlos a todos. Pero no te diré que no lo intentes. Solo prométeme que te cuidaras y no te sacrificaras a menos que sea la única solución. Recuerda que ahora debes pensar por el bienestar de todos los seres y no solo unos pocos. Además, no quisiera verte repetir mis mismos errores" recomendó el joven padre, esperando que su hija tomara estas palabras y entendiera su significado.

"Yo… tendré que pensar mucho en eso. Pero lo entiendo padre. Recordare sus palabras, cada vez que sienta una duda o mi fe sea puesta a prueba" declaro Jeanne que sabía que su vida de ahora en adelante, no sería una vida tranquila y falta de sacrificio, tanto de su cuerpo como de sus ideales.

"Eso es suficiente para mí, Hija mía. Con respecto a las entidades a las que debes mantener mucho cuidado son dos dioses dragones. Ellos a diferencia de los dioses hetericos, son dioses que están fuera del alcance del sistema del cielo, por lo que nunca podrán ser anexados ya que representan el infinito y los sueños. Ophis, el dios dragón del infinito, existe para que la magia en este mundo exista. Si ella muere, muchos seres dependientes de la magia morirán y la magia como se la conoce desaparecerá de este mundo, por lo que considéralo si alguna vez sientes que su vida está bajo amenaza. El otro dios dragón, es el Gran rojo y él es el guardián de este universo, el que impide que otros seres interdimencionales, entren a este universo y lo consuman. Sin él, es posible que otros seres primordiales del tamaño de planetas se atrevan a entrar a este universo, consumiéndolo y matando todo a su paso" explico el joven padre con el conocimiento de que esto era información muy importante para compartir.

"Wow, así que ellos no deben morir pase lo que pase" declaro Jeanne con temor en su voz al considerar amenazas planetarias.

"Hay universos que no cuentan con estos seres y aun así sobreviven, pero son muy caóticos. Así que yo espero que ellos vivan tanto como sea posible, aunque todo tiene una final, incluso los dioses inmortales." Declaro con respeto el joven de cabello blanco.

"Lo entiendo padre. Los tratare con cuidado y los ayudare si me es posible ayudarlos" respondió Jeanne.

"Además de esos dos seres, hay un demonio llamado Rizevim Lucifer, que solo quiere ver el mundo arder. Por lo que debes ser muy cautelosa con él y eliminarlo si crees que es necesario. Solo recuerda, que es un ser muy inteligente y siempre tiene planes sobre planes por lo que nunca será fácil de derrotar" El joven advirtió con cautela.

"Lo entiendo padre. Tendré cuidado con el" respondió Jeanne. Ella no era el tipo de persona que actuaba por impulso, así que mantendrá un cuidado especial para ese nombre y cualquier asociado a él.

"Además de él, hay tres seres reencarnados que vinieron de otros universos. Ellos tienen conocimiento del futuro o poderes extraños e intentaran cambiarlo todo ya que no desean vivir la vida a la que están predestinados. No puedo saber si serán buenos o malos, pero no hay duda en que aprovecharán todo su conocimiento para su propio beneficio, por lo que debes de tener cuidado. Uno de ellos es Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta, quien estaba destinado a ser vencido por el Dragón Emperador Rojo, por lo que no me sorprendería si intenta cambiar ese destino. El otro ser reencarnado es Kusanagi Godou, quien estaba destinado a ser un Campione, pero ya que tu intentaras sellar a los dioses hetericos, puede que te enfrentes a él, ya que puede molestarse por el hecho de que no podrá acumular todo el poder al que una vez estuvo predestinado. De hecho, debes de tener mucho cuidado con todos los campiones, ya que, si alguno se entera del nombre del dios al que mataste o de lo que pretendes hacer, se convertirán en enemigos ya que los campiones generalmente son personas que viven para las batallas y para hacerse más poderosos" advirtió el joven de cabello blanco.

"Entiendo que debo de tener cuidado, pero no entiendo la parte de que sean seres reencarnados de otro universo" pregunto Jeanne quien quería saber más sobre sus posibles enemigos.

"Bueno hija, es tal como suena. Son seres que murieron en otro universo, pero que debido a un error en el sistema de reencarnación fueron trasladados a otro universo donde usurpan el cuerpo de seres con destinos importantes. Normalmente el gran rojo es quien se encarga de espantarlos o de destruirlos si es necesario, pero a veces algunos pocos se escapan y reviven en seres de este mundo o en el peor de los casos usurpan cuerpos ya maduros y roban el cuerpo de sus víctimas. Esto es difícil de entender, pero el sistema del cielo guarda un registro de todo lo que pasa y de todo lo que puede pasar, de la manera más segura posible y esa es enviando esa información al inconsciente colectivo de otros universos donde es inaxesible para que los seres de este mundo lo lean o lo cambien. Se hizo de esta manera ya que de lo contrario, si un dios o incluso un humano tuviera una pequeña parte de este registro en su poder, tendría el poder de cambiarlo todo, pasado, presente y futuro. Es por eso que la información se guarda en otros universos. Algunas veces los pueden ver en sus sueños, pero ya que es información que siempre está cambiando, los recuerdos desaparecen por lo que casi nadie puede recordar sus sueños, a menos que sea un evento muy común en todos los universos" Explico el joven de cabello blanco a su pupila, para que entendiera las implicaciones de estos seres que pueden alterar el balance del universo.

"Así que los sueños son información de lo que pasa o pasara en otros universos. Es increíble" Declaro Jeanne con asombro.

"Si, en su mayoría se dan en forma de sueños, aunque hay casos en donde esa información comienza como inspiración, por lo que la gente lo escribe o lo representa como historias ficticias, a pesar de que son sucesos que están sucediendo en otros universos. Es por eso que la gente que escapa de la vigilancia del gran rojo es peligrosa, ya que ellos tienen conocimiento ya sea a través de un libro, de videos o incluso una canción, sobre los acontecimientos que suceden o sucederán en este universo. No lo saben todo, pero es posible que si sepan las partes más destacadas. Además, debido a que no pasaron exitosamente por el sistema de reencarnación, conservan todos sus recuerdos, por lo que pueden crear hechizos que desequilibren el balance de este mundo y ya que no están registrados en el sistema de este universo, pueden explotar todas las restricciones que normalmente atan a los seres de este mundo. Es por eso que son tan peligrosos"

"Lo entiendo padre. A pesar de que entiendo el peligro que representan, no los atacare, a menos que sus actos lo requieran. Aunque aún falta uno por nombrar padre. ¿Es este diferente?" pregunto Jeanne con algo de precaución y curiosidad acerca del tercer miembro invasor.

"El tercer individuo se llama Tatsumi Nakimori. Al contrario de los otros dos, dudo que el tenga conocimiento de este universo ya que viene de un lugar muy lejano. No sé cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí, pero sin duda se debe a alguna clase de poder extraño que lo trajo a este universo. A diferencia de los otros dos que usurparon cuerpos que ya tenían almas en ellos, Tatsumi reencarno en este mundo como cualquier otra persona, aunque debido a la anomalía que tiene en su interior, sus recuerdos aún siguen intactos. Sin embargo, debido a que paso por el sistema de reencarnación de este universo, no tiene la libertad para explotar las restricciones a diferencia de los otros dos individuos. Aunque me temo que el poder que tiene en su interior es extraño y no puedo descifrar si es bueno o malo para este mundo. Solo podemos darle el beneficio de la duda" respondió el joven de cabello blanco con cansancio.

"Lo entiendo padre. Recordare todos sus nombres. Y tendré mucho cuidado" respondió Jeanne para aliviar a su padre que se veía agotado ante la perspectiva de lo difícil que será mantener este mundo en paz.

"Por último, me gustaría darte un par de recomendaciones. He visto partes de los posibles futuros y en la mayoría casi todos los eventos importantes se llevarán a cabo en Japón. Por lo que te recomiendo que como Campione, reclames ese territorio para ti. Sé que no deseas que te traten de manera diferente y no quieres gobernar, pero créeme cuando te digo que hacer eso te ayudara a mantener a todos a salvo, ya que, reclamando a Japón como tu territorio, podrás moverte con mayor libertad y podrás acceder a la asociación de magos de ese país. Ellos te ayudarán a mantener a las personas a salvo en el momento en que tengas que luchar. También es importante que lo hagas ya que, si alguno de los dos reencarnados humanos se convierten en campiones y reclaman a Japón como su territorio, te será muy difícil mantenerte en Japón ya que todos te consideraran hostil"

"Mmh, lo entiendo padre. A pesar de que no me gustara hacerlo, entiendo porque debe hacerse" Jeanne respondió un poco abatida pero feliz de que su padre se preocupe tanto por ella.

"Mi segunda recomendación es que salves a una chica que está sufriendo mucho y que lleva un importante engranaje sagrado en su interior, el Santo Grial. Debido a que usarlo consume su alma y erosiona su mente, la joven se encuentra en muy mal estado y con una familia que la desprecia, ella no tiene a nadie a quien acudir para ser salvada. Es por eso que me gustaría de ser posible que la ayudes." Pidió el Joven con pena, ya que él le había fallado a la joven dándole ese engranaje sagrado maldito. Era un poder demasiado peligroso y muchas veces se arrepintió de haberlo puesto a disposición del mundo.

"Por supuesto padre. Hare todo lo posible por salvar a la chica. Aunque sería bueno saber su nombre y donde podría encontrarla" respondió Jeanne interesada y feliz de poder salvar a alguien que la necesitaba.

"Por supuesto Hija. Gracias por hacerlo. Su nombre es Valerie Tepes y ella se encuentra en Rumania, en el castillo de la familia Tepes. Ellos son vampiros y Valerie es una Dhampir. Debes de tener cuidado con su padre, aunque si te presentas como Campione, es posible que puedas negociar su salida sin la necesidad de luchar"

"Está bien padre. La salvare pase lo que pase. Si no puedo hacerlo de manera pacífica, intentare hacerlo de la manera difícil" Prometió Jeanne quien no dejaría que un alma en pena se consuma en la soledad.

"Confiare en ti para ayudarla hija. Mi última recomendación es que te unas al Peerage de la demonio Rias Gremory. Haciendo esto, podrás pedirle que te ayude a capacitarte ya sea en lucha o aprendiendo magia ya que, como hermana de un Mao del inframundo, sus recursos son bastos y no dudara en ayudarte a desarrollarte y entrenar. Además de eso, la mayoría de los sucesos significativos pasaran a su alrededor, por lo que tener el respaldo de los principales combatientes contra los dioses hetericos será importante. Por otra parte, debes juzgar con tus propios ojos el estilo de vida que los demonios de hoy viven y actuar en consecuencia." Recomendó el joven de cabello blanco con algo de culpa ya que sabía que Jeanne no lo tomara muy bien.

"Pero padre. ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? No quiero ser un demonio y mucho menos estar ligada al pecado y a la oscuridad. Por favor padre, ¿no hay otra manera?" pregunto Jeanne un poco molesta, pero con la esperanza de que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

"Hija, como lo dije antes, es solo una recomendación. Tu deberás ser quien juzgue si debes hacerlo o no. Sé que no eres orgullosa por lo que espero que esto no te impida actuar de la mejor manera. Además, el cambio será solo temporal. A diferencia de cualquier otro ser donde el procedimiento es permanente, tu serás inmune a toda influencia en tu alma ya que mi poder no aceptara a otro que no seas tú misma. Es por eso que, si te unes a su Peerage, el proceso solo se sentirá como ponerse una capa de ropa o un anillo. En el momento en que desees, puedes quitártelo y volver a estar limpia de cualquier influencia." Explico el joven padre, para la felicidad de su hija.

"Eso es un alivio. Gracias por pensar en todo padre" Jeanne abrazo al joven de cabello blanco con alegría.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hija favorita." Respondió el joven sintiendo que era el momento de despedirse.

"Es el momento, hija. Mi tiempo está a punto de terminar" declaro el joven padre, para temor de su hija, quien había escondido en el fondo de su mente, lo que tendrá que suceder a continuación.

"Padre, ¿estás seguro que no hay ninguna otra manera?" pregunto Jeanne con lágrimas que parecían no querer secarse.

"No la hay hija. Hace mucho tiempo que la mayor parte de mi está muerto. Solo soy una última luz que buscaba con ansias a alguien que amara el mundo tanto como yo lo hice. Por favor hija, comprende que yo no tengo futuro" respondió con tristeza el joven de cabello blanco.

"Pero es tan injusto padre. Porque, porque tienes que abandonarnos. Porque no puedes quedarte más tiempo, porque tienes que desaparecer, porque el mundo es así" Jeanne no pudo evitar quejarse como una niña, a pesar de que sabía todas las respuestas.

"Lo se hija. A mi también me habría encantado estar más tiempo contigo. Pero no podía ponerte en peligro. Entiende que desde este momento serás marcada como Campione, y muchos seres te odiaran y te amaran por igual. Tu existencia y tu destino cambio en el momento en que me presente junto a ti. Es por eso que no quería hacerlo antes, porque quería que disfrutes los pocos años de niñez y adolescencia y vivas una vida pacífica y tranquila. Es por eso que no podía quitarte eso y es por eso que he llegado al límite de lo que puedo hacer. Creo en ti hija. Siempre confiare en ti" respondió con orgullo el joven padre.

"Gracias padre. Por todo. Yo siempre creeré en su palabra, en sus enseñanzas y en su misión. Juro que no lo defraudare" Declaro Jeanne con lágrimas de triste y felicidad mescladas entre sus ojos.

"Lo se hija. Tu jamás podrías defraudarme. Así que no temas actuar como Leticia. El mundo te necesita, pero no por eso debes renunciar a todo. No por eso debes renunciar a vivir días de paz y tranquilidad. No por eso debes renunciar a ti misma. Tómatelo con calma hija. Camina segura. Se tu misma. Es todo lo que puedo pedir" respondió el joven de cabello blanco limpiando las lágrimas de su hija.

"Estoy lista padre "declaro Jeanne apretando sus manos, tratando de evitar que sus brazos tiemblen por los nervios.

El joven de cabello blanco tomo la mano de su hija y materializo una pequeña pluma, una carta y un accesorio para el cabello. Todos los elementos desprendían luz y poder, pero a la vez eran elegantes y llenos de pureza.

"Quiero que guardes esto hija. Sé que será difícil contactar con el cielo, pero cuando lo hagas, dale esto a Michael. Él lo necesita si será el guardián del sistema del cielo. Además, quiero que le des el broche a Gabriel. Me habría encantado despedirme de ellos, pero no podía hacerlo ya que mi presencia en este mundo es efímera y peligrosa. Por favor, solo diles que me perdonen por no poder estar con ellos y que estoy orgulloso de su trabajo." Dijo el joven de cabello blanco con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto padre. Juro que lo haré" Respondió Jeanne quien tomo los artículos y los guardo en su vestido.

Por último, el joven de cabello blanco, materializo una daga dorada cubierta de letras de un lenguaje antiguo y con joyas que parecían no ser de este mundo. Su filo era tan agudo que era atemorizante estar junto a su borde, porque parecía poder cortar el espacio mismo.

"Esta es la daga del fin. Tiene el poder de cortar cualquier magia en este mundo y aunque no puede matar dioses, puede cortar sus almas e impedirles acceder al poder de sus autoridades. Normalmente esta daga no podría matarme, pero ya que no me opongo a ti, bastará con solo empujar un poco y todo estará hecho" declaro con resolución el joven de cabello blanco.

"Yo, yo …" Jeanne no pudo evitar dudar de su resolución. No quería hacerlo, pero a la vez, sabía que no había escapatoria. Su padre no quería morir a manos de otro. Quería que su legado se quedara con ella. Y Jeanne no podía negarle eso.

"Tómala Hija. Prometo que no me dolerá" Hablo el joven con la daga, extendiéndole el arma y haciendo que Jeanne la tenga en sus manos.

"Leticia Dumont, Jeanne D Ark, Hija mía. Gracias por hacer esto, gracias por ser la mejor hija que un padre pudo haber deseado. Gracias por existir y gracias por creer en mí. Te pido disculpas por toda la tristeza que te hice pasar en tu anterior vida y por todo el dolor que sufrirás en esta. He cambiado tu destino, hija mía. Te he dado todo lo que tengo, mis sueños, mis esperanzas y a pesar de que me habría encantado que muchas cosas sean diferentes, no podría haber deseado un mejor final. Porque no moriré a causa de una lucha contra demonios o cualquier otro dios, sino a causa del amor y la esperanza. Mi muerte tiene un significado. No es un error ni una burla del destino. Es mi elección. Y es mi oportunidad para remendarlo todo. Gracias hija. Gracias por ser mi hija" Sonrió el joven sujetando los brazos de Jeanne quien no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para sostener la daga y de esta manera, el joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules camino lentamente hacia adelante con el impulso suficiente para que la daga cortara en su corazón.

No hubo sangre, ni llanto, ni dolor. Solo esperanza, ya que el cuerpo de luz del joven de cabello blanco se deshacía lentamente en innumerables partículas de luz que se dispersaban por el aire y rodeaban a Jeanne en un cálido abrazo que nunca podrá ser olvidado.

"Te amo Padre" fue lo último que dijo Jeanne como mortal. Observando sin parpadear como el cuerpo de su señor se convertía en luz mientras ella caía al suelo con delicadeza, ya que las partículas de luz tomaron su cuerpo y lo bajaron lentamente con amabilidad.

La figura de su padre desapareció y las luces lentamente la fueron dejando deshaciéndose en el cielo infinito donde parecían convertirse en estrellas, haciendo que el firmamento resplandeciera como ninguna noche en ese mundo.

Jeanne fue perdiendo las fuerzas lentamente y muy pronto se encontró perdiendo el conocimiento.

Ella lo había hecho. Ella había cumplido el último deseo de su padre.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara y aunque su alma se sentía triste y melancólica, ella sintió que esta vez no había fallado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Un blanco eterno y vacío se extendía hasta el horizonte. Jeanne poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y los recuerdos de su padre y ella fueron volviendo lentamente como si se tratase de un sueño muy largo e irreal. Sin embargo, el dolor de ver a su padre desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno regreso a ella, por lo cual Jeanne no pudo evitar volver a llorar con toda la angustia y desesperación que su cuerpo pudo reunir.

"No, padre… ¿Por qué?" Expreso Jeanne con cansancio sin atreverse a pensar en nada más que en ese recuerdo doloroso.

"ara ara, que buena hija tenemos aquí" dijo una mujer con el cabello violeta arreglado con dos coletas y un vestido blanco, de aspecto juvenil y cariñoso.

Jeanne no pudo evitar interrumpir su lamento ya que no quería que nadie la viera llorando. A medida que lentamente ganaba conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba acostada en el piso con la cabeza sobre las piernas de una mujer quien le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

Jeanne no pudo evitar dudar en su corazón si todo se había tratado de un sueño y si seguía estando en él, porque todo era demasiado extraño para ser verdad. Sin querer ser grosera, pero con un poco de cautela en su voz, Jeanne no pudo evitar cuestionar a la mujer de cabello violeta quien parecía muy cómoda para su gusto.

"Disculpe señorita, pero ¿quién es usted?" Cuestiono Jeanne quien a pesar de que tenía muchas más preguntas, sintió que debía comenzar con lo básico.

"mmh, te agradezco que me hayas llamado señorita, pero soy señora ya vez. Y puedes llamarme Pandora o si no te molesta mucho, estaría muy feliz de que me llamaras madre" la joven de cabello violeta respondió con amabilidad, sin ningún signo de querer detenerse al seguir acariciando el cabello de Jeanne.

"¿Porque madre?" Pregunto Jeanne quien a pesar de que no quería ser grosera, sentía que el peso de la palabra tenía un significado muy especial para estar diciéndolo sin cuidado.

"Bueno. Al igual que tu querido padre, yo también quiero mucho a la humanidad, además yo soy madre de todos los Campiones ya que es a través de mí que ellos obtienen un cuerpo nuevo y un nuevo destino" Pandora respondió con seriedad, sabiendo que Jeanne tomaba muy enserio el título de padres.

"Así que no fue un sueño…" fue lo único que Jeanne pudo contestar, a pesar de que ella sabía que esta no era una pregunta, solo una triste deducción.

"No, hija. No lo fue. Pero créeme cuando te digo que fue un final maravilloso para tu padre. Él se fue sonriendo, sabiendo que el mundo estaría mejor contigo en él." Declaro Pandora con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras y deteniendo sus caricias sintiendo temor de que su nueva hija no esté a gusto con el gesto cariñoso.

"Yo, ya veo…" Jeanne suspiro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y calmarse ya que su viaje apenas acababa de comenzar.

Pandora sin saber que hacer solo pudo ver a su nueva hija meditar como si intentara reunir la fuerza de voluntad para pararse de nuevo. Ella quería animarla y quería felicitarla, pero eso sería cruel, sabiendo cuanto había sufrido su hija haciendo eso. Para su nueva hija esto no era un premio, sino que al contrario era un castigo, casi una maldición, por lo que Pandora por primera vez en su historia como madre de los Campiones, no pudo evitar cuestionarse el valor de este ritual ancestral.

"Señora Pandora… estoy lista para seguir adelante" Declaro Jeanne quien lentamente se fue levantando de las piernas de Pandora ofreciéndole una mano a la chica que parecía ser demasiado joven para ser madre, hasta que ambas estaban una enfrente de la otra.

"Solo Pandora por favor. Y espero que no te molesto si te llamo hija" Pandora Sonrió un poco incomoda.

"No me molesta. Agradezco que este de nuestra parte y agradezco que me dé la oportunidad para proteger a los demás" Sonrió Jeanne con dificultad, temiendo incomodar a su nueva aliada.

"No hija, no necesitas finjas una sonrisa conmigo. No tienes por qué temerme, te prometo que nunca te haría daño. Además, no necesitas agradecerme. Esta también es mi penitencia, porque yo soy la tonta que dejo escapar muchos males en el mundo y solo una pisca de esperanza. Es mi responsabilidad velar por el futuro de la vida, por lo que, para mí, es una bendición y un gusto tenerte a ti como mi nueva Campione" Respondió Pandora para hacerle saber a su hija que las dos podían trabajar juntas.

"Me disculpo por no poderla llamar madre, pero no podría hacerlo con sinceridad. Perdón por lo de antes" se disculpó Jeanne quien se sintió más calmada al saber que no tenía que estar en guardia ya que su nueva madre adoptiva parecía ser una persona muy razonable.

"Está bien hija. Es inevitable ya que no me conoces, pero te agradezco desde lo profundo de mi corazón que me des una oportunidad para actuar como tu madre. Sé que no quieres mentirme y espero ganarme ese título con tiempo y con paciencia" Pandora Sonrió anticipando cuanto se divertiría con su nueva hija.

"Bueno, aprecio el sentimiento. Dejando este tema de lado, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?" Pregunto Jeanne quien desconocía en su totalidad el procedimiento de este ritual místico.

"Bueno hija. No tienes que hacer nada. Normalmente me presentaría, luego te daría mi bendición y dejaría que la autoridad que sea más compatible se adaptara a mi nuevo hijo. Pero ya que eres mi hija favorita, te explicare mejor las cosas, además de que también deseo hacer mi parte y darte un regalo para que tu lucha sea más fácil" Explico Pandora a su nueva hija.

"¿Soy tu hija favorita? Pero si nos conocemos hace tan solo unos minutos" se cuestionó Jeanne quien se preguntaba qué tan malos hijos eran el resto de sus supuestos hermanos adoptivos.

"Bueno hija. A decir verdad, cuando un alma visita este lugar, se me permite ver su pasado, así que puedo decir con honestidad que te conozco ya que he visto tu vida y al igual que tu padre, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Es por eso que no puedo evitar que seas mi hija favorita, porque eres realmente muy buena y aunque no lo creas eso es algo muy raro en el mundo. Es por eso que fuiste su elegida Jeanne. Esto no fue un simple capricho. Tu eres especial, porque a la vez que eres amable, eres humilde, valiente y no temes luchar o sacrificarte por el bien común. Eres la mejor hija que una diosa podría pedir" Declaro pandora con orgullo.

"Yo…ya veo. No creo que sea tan buena, pero llevare con orgullo ese título" Jeanne no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que era difícil para ella, aceptar cumplidos tan halagadores. Es verdad que ella había sido declarada santa, pero ella nunca se sintió como una. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y eso nunca debería ser algo por lo cual enorgullecerse.

"Además de eso, no sabes cuan ingratos son el resto de mis hijos. Ya sé que una madre no puede escoger a sus hijos, pero ellos nunca vienen a visitarme, a pesar de que no hace falta más que querer hablar conmigo para venir hasta aquí. A ellos solo les importa ganar nuevas autoridades y casi siempre se olvidan de mi cuando despiertan. Es tan frustrante" Pandora se quejó ante Jeanne inflando sus mejillas, haciendo que Jeanne sonriera de verdad.

"Bueno, por mi parte puedo prometer que vendré a visitarla tanto como me sea posible, así no se sentirá tan sola" Jeanne tranquilizo a su nueva madre, que parecía muy sorprendida ante su deseo de visitarla.

"Ahhh, como no puedo decir que eres mi hija favorita después de eso. Ninguno de mis hijos se había preocupado por mí. Gracias hija, estaré encantada de tenerte aquí como visita. Nunca dudes en venir, siempre estaré disponible para ti" Pandora salto de felicidad y abrazo a su nueva hija con tanta fuerza que Jeanne no pudo evitar gritar de dolor ante el abrazo tan fuerte.

"Ouuhhhhch, no tan fuerte por favor" Se quejó Jeanne quien a pesar del dolor podía sonreír ante este gesto inmaduro.

"Ara ara, perdón hija. Pero eres tan linda que no pude contenerme" Pandora soltó su abrazo y de la nada hizo aparecer una hermosa mesa con dos sillas y una enorme montaña de postres junto a dos tazas de té caliente.

"Espero que tengas un poco de hambre ya que tenemos mucho que discutir" Pandora llevo a su nueva hija hacia la silla y comenzó a servirle.

"Gracias" Jeanne agradeció y se sorprendió mucho ante lo increíble que sabían los postres. "Son increíbles, nunca había probado nada tan suave" Jeanne no pudo evitar deleitarse.

"Me alegro que te gusten hija. Los hice yo misma. Aunque es un poco vergonzoso y espero que mantengas el secreto, una de mis autoridades es crear postres de nivel divino. Aunque no tienen nada de divinidad, puedo decir orgullosamente que son extremadamente deliciosos. Una buena madre debe poder hornear dulces exquisitos para sus hijos después de todo. Aunque es una lástima que no pueda compartirlos tan fácilmente ya que nadie me visita, pero bueno." Pandora se sentó al frente de ella y comenzaron a comer juntas, haciendo que el espacio infinitamente blanco se sintiera más acogedor.

"Ahora hija, debemos hablar sobre tus autoridades, ya que hay un pequeño problema que podría dificultarte las cosas" Pandora hablo con un poco de amargura, a pesar del postre especialmente dulce que había comido hace poco.

"¿Qué problema?" Pregunto Jeanne sorprendida, ya que no sabía si había hecho algo mal y la culpa de eso le quito cualquier rastro de hambre que hasta hace poco pensaba que era interminable.

"Bueno hija. No te asustes, no es tu culpa de ninguna manera. Es solo que el ritual ancestral no es tan flexible, por lo que no puedo controlarlo en su totalidad. Tengo que seguir ciertas reglas y aunque seas mi hija favorita no puedo hacer mucho para evitar este problema" Pandora se disculpó tomando las manos de su hija para hacerle saber que ella haría lo que esté en su poder para solucionar esto.

"Está bien Pandora. Aunque no la conozco, siento que puedo confiar en usted. Así que aceptare lo que me depare el destino" Hablo Jeanne esperando que esto no cambie los planes de su padre.

"Gracias hija, prometo que no te arrepentirás. Volviendo al tema, déjame contarte un secreto. Tu padre tenía siete autoridades que lo hacían muy poderoso. Lamentablemente el ritual no me permite transferir todas sus autoridades a ti ya sea por restricciones en el ritual o porque tu cuerpo no lo soportaría. Es por eso que solo puedo darte una pequeña parte" hablo Pandora con culpa.

Jeanne se sorprendió ante esto sin poder comprender el peso de este problema para su futura misión. Pero ella no podía hacer nada más que aceptar cualquier regalo que su padre le haya dejado. Jeanne confiaba en El y ella estaba segura de que esto no se le había pasado por alto, así que ella solo podía aceptarlo y aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes de la manera más diligente posible.

"No voy a quejarme por esto. Incluso si es poco, eso solo significa que tendrá que esforzarme un poco más. Una parte de mi esta triste de que el esfuerzo de mi padre se haya desperdiciado, pero por otra parte me basta con saber que estaré llevando siempre una parte de El conmigo. Así que estoy feliz por ello" Jeanne sonrió melancólicamente sin poder evitar revivir sus últimos recuerdos.

"Uhm, mi niña. No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Pondré de mi parte y te aseguro que no es tan malo como parece" Pandora movió su silla y la puso junto a Jeanne para poder estar más cerca de ella.

"Normalmente el ritual me permitiría darte solo una de sus autoridades ya que, a diferencia de otros dioses, cada autoridad es muy especializada y no son compatibles entre sí. Pero ya que en teoría eres Jeanne D Ark y Leticia Dumont, hare un poco de trampa y podremos usar dos autoridades. Además, como tu madre, te regalare un poco de mi divinidad para que tu cuerpo sea más fuerte y acepte otra autoridad" Pandora declaro con decisión y hablo sin miedo ni duda.

Jeanne no pudo evitar alegrarse ya que, si bien 1 de 7 autoridades era un poco injusto, 3 de 7 era casi la mitad por lo que no podía quejarse. Aunque le preocupaba que Pandora tuviera que sacrificarse por ella. Ella ya tenía suficiente sangre inocente en sus manos.

"Pandora, ¿estas seguras de esto? No quiero que te sacrifiques. Ya has hecho bastante por mi" Jeanne hablo con sinceridad.

Pandora solo sonrió y con una palma de su mano acaricio delicadamente el rostro de su hija.

"No tienes que preocuparte hija. No tienes que matarme ni nada por el estilo. Odiaría mucho dejarte huérfana, por lo que mi regalo no es nada tan extremo. Solo te daré un poco de mi divinidad para ajustar tu cuerpo. Normalmente un Campione obtiene una sola autoridad, pero después de matar otro dios heterico su cuerpo observe parte de su divinidad haciéndolo apto para otra autoridad. Y ya que tú quieres romper este ciclo, no podrás absorber mas divinidad ya que tú quieres ingresarlos al sistema del cielo, verdad. Es por eso que hago esto para compensar las cosas con tus hermanos y darte una pequeña ayuda extra. Además, esto no me afecta en ningún sentido. Regalarte un poco no es ningún problema" comento Pandora mientras a través de su palma le daba lentamente a su hija parte de si, para que su cuerpo aceptara la tercera autoridad de su padre.

"Gracias. Perdón por causar problemas" agradeció Jeanne quien cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir sintiendo como el calor de Pandora la hacía sentir segura y confiada.

"No es ningún problema. Es natural que una madre quiera lo mejor para su hija" Sonrió pandora acabando el proceso y limpiándose el sudor discretamente ya que no quería que su hija la viera esforzarse. Su hija era demasiado buena y se lamentaría mucho si ella la viera sufriendo por esto.

"Bien, ahora eres apta para tres de sus autoridades. Normalmente aquí seria donde nos despedimos, pero ya que hemos roto tantas reglas hoy, no veo inconveniente en romper otra y ayudarte a explicar lo que harán tus nuevos poderes" Pandora tomo un poco de té, mientras se relajaba y descansaba un poco.

"Me alegra haberte conocido hoy" Jeanne lo dijo con honestidad, ya que ella podía sentir que la mujer delante de si, era alguien en quien podía confiar.

"Lo mismo hija." Pandora sonrió casi saltando de entusiasmo "Ahora bien, volvamos al tema principal. Ya que puedo escoger que autoridad darte, me gustaría hacerlo de una manera balanceada. Defensa, ataque y un comodín. Así podemos cubrir todos los campos ya que, a diferencia de tus hermanos, esas tres autoridades serán tus únicos poderes. ¿Estás de acuerdo hija?" Pregunto Pandora esperando que su hija la deje administrar sus autoridades ya que ella no quería dejarla indefensa, incluso si Jeanne se consideraba una guerrera, Pandora no quería verla lastimada.

"Confió en ti. Además puedo entender la lógica de la premisa" Jeanne estuvo de acuerdo con esto, ya que no servía de nada tener tres autoridades de ataque si un ataque básico podía vencerla sin problemas.

"Me alegro. Lo bueno de estas autoridades es que, a diferencia del resto, no necesitas cantar un aria, por lo que puedes tenerlas siempre activas si lo permites. Aunque mi recomendación es que para evitar sospechas y evitar que los demás se den cuenta del Dios al que mataste, cantes un aria inventada que se ajuste al efecto, para despistar a nuestros enemigos. ¿Te parece bien, hija?"

"Claro, ese es un buen consejo. Y es bueno saber que tendré esa ventaja extra por sobre los demás. Aunque no entiendo porque no necesito recitar un aria" pregunto Jeanne con curiosidad.

"Bueno, eso es porque las autoridades de tu padre, estaban ligadas al sistema del cielo, por lo que podía evitar eso. Tu también gozaras de esa ventaja, salvo que vayas a otros planos fuera de su jurisdicción, como Yggdrasil el reino de los dioses u otro universo. Debes de tener cuidado si te atrapan o vas voluntariamente a estos lugares por favor" Recomendó pandora a su hija.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque dudo que viajar entre universos sea tan sencillo. ¿El Gran rojo no me impediría salir si lo intentara?" Pregunto Jeanne un poco asustada por el hecho de que los viajes así sean una posibilidad.

"Bueno, es verdad que no es tan fácil, pero hay dioses que pueden hacerlo bajo algunas condiciones. Y no, el gran rojo no te detendría, el protege la entrada, pero no es un portero" Pandora sonrió al pensar en el gran dios dragón como un simple empleado. "regresando al tema de las autoridades, comencemos con la autoridad favorita de tu padre. La manipulación de la Luz. Podrás usar este poder de manera ofensiva ya que te permite convertir tu cuerpo en luz y moverte a velocidades imposibles para alguien que tiene masa en su cuerpo. También podrás crear cualquier cosa que imagines con luz, ya sea armas, rayos o lo que quieras. Sin embargo, debes recordar que la luz es energía, por lo que tus construcciones no serán físicas. Si bien es posible transformar energía en materia, esto estará fuera de tus posibilidades ya que requiere que domines las 7 autoridades, algo que lamentablemente es imposible. Sin embargo, creo que es un poder muy versátil, ya que incluso si es débil contra dioses del sol o de la luz, tu dominio sobre esta autoridad te permitirá ajustar tu luz para cambiar su espectro. Recuerda que la luz puede ser de cualquier color dependiendo de su frecuencia. Tu autoridad sobre la luz es casi absoluta, por lo que incluso podrías convertir tu luz en oscuridad para combatir contra estos dioses problemáticos. De hecho, creo que sería bueno que aprendas a usar este truco ya que de esa manera podrías despistar a muchas personas acerca de tu verdadero poder." Pandora estaba feliz por su hija. Jeanne era trabajadora y responsable, por lo que Pandora no dudaba que ella sacaría el máximo provecho de esta asombrosa habilidad.

"Es increíble. Al principio pensé que era injusto que solo obtuviera una sola autoridad, pero comprendo que solo con esa, podría hacer mucho" Respondió Jeanne asombrada ante el alcance y las posibilidades que tendría en una pelea de verdad. No sabía que tan poderosos serian estos dioses hetericos, pero Jeanne sabía que, con este poder en sus manos, la balanza no estaría tan desequilibrada.

"Bueno, es verdad. Pero recuerda que a diferencia de los otros campiones, no podrás sumar autoridades de otros dioses, así que en mi opinión tres autoridades es lo mínimo para enfrentar todo lo que se avecina. Lo bueno es que esta autoridad no tiene restricciones salvo que seas consiente de su uso y por supuesto la intensidad y naturaleza de la luz serán proporcionales al nivel de magia y divinidad que uses en ella, por lo que debes de tener cuidado en no excederte ya que, si gastas todo tu poder, no podrás usar más esta luz. Es algo lógico, pero te lo recuerdo para que lo tengas presente" Pandora esperaba que su hija entienda que este poder no la hacía invencible.

"Lo sé. Sera difícil entrenar esta habilidad, pero daré todo de mi" Jeanne no pudo evitar comenzar a entusiasmarse.

"Así debe ser hija. Ahora sigamos con la siguiente autoridad. Esta es mi favorita. Esta autoridad te da una defensa impenetrable para casi cualquier cosa. Si el enemigo te ataca ya sea con algo físico o mágico, la defensa no solo impedirá que te toque, sino que regresara su ataque al doble, por lo que tus enemigos tendrán miedo de atacarte. Esta autoridad es fantástica ya que incluso funciona contra múltiples enemigos a la vez" Pandora sonrió diabólicamente esperando con ansias como los tontos se suicidarán inútilmente al intentar hacerle daño a su adorable hija.

"Wow. ¿Eso es real? Casi parece injusto" Jeanne contesto sorprendida, ya que con esta defensa no parecía que sus luchas serían tan difíciles. De hecho, se harían extremadamente fáciles ya que ella no tendría que hacer nada salvo esperar que su enemigo se mate solo.

"Bueno, esta autoridad a diferencia de la primera, tiene muchas restricciones por lo que debes de tener en cuenta eso, ante todo. Primero que nada, la defensa solo funciona sobre ti y en nadie más, por lo que si alguna vez intentas salvar a alguien, solo tu estarás protegida, haciendo que tu compañero reciba parte del ataque o incluso parte del reflejo del ataque. La defensa solo funciona si estas quieta, por lo que si te mueves no podrá protegerte. La barrera protectora solo funciona en enemigos, por lo que si alguna vez alguien que consideres amigo te ataca por error o porque quería traicionarte, la barrera no podrá detener su ataque a menos que tú lo consideres enemigo. Si un enemigo lanza un ataque donde arriesgue todo en ello, un ataque suicida, donde queme su energía, magia, vida e incluso su alma, se considerará un ataque milagroso por lo cual el escudo no funcionara. Aunque el escudo puede detener armas mata dioses, su función de reflejo no funcionara y si recibe siete ataques mortales, el escudo se quebrara dejándote indefensa. Por último, si la energía del ataque es 7 veces más poderoso que tú misma, entonces el escudo se quebrara y necesitara 7 días para volver a repararse." Pandora suspiro ante todas las restricciones.

"Bueno, cuando lo pones así, supongo que ya no es tan injusto. Me preocupa el fuego amigo, pero deberé tener cuidado extra sobre el campo de batalla" Jeanne reflexiono comprendiendo las implicaciones de esto. Aunque aún así, era un gran as bajo la manga, por lo que no podía quejarse.

"Si, a pesar de que tiene muchas restricciones, me siento aliviada de que tengas una defensa muy poderosa. Además, ya que eres una Campione, son muy pocos los seres en el universo que puedan hacer ataques siete veces más poderosos que tú misma, por lo que me siento tranquila por tu seguridad. Aunque me preocupa que alguien pueda traicionarte, por lo que prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado a quien le des el título de amigo" Pandora vio con preocupación a su hija, ya que como madre no quería que nadie le haga daño, pero esto era solo un sueño, ya que desear algo así parecía imposible, por lo que tenía que contentarse con una defensa más allá de toda regla.

"Gracias por la preocupación. Tendré cuidado" Jeanne sonrió ante la preocupación de Pandora. Tener gente que la cuide y se preocupe por ella era algo invaluable, por lo que Jeanne estaba muy agradecida.

"Está bien hija. Por último, tenemos un comodín. La posibilidad de hacer milagros. Esta es una autoridad muy poderosa, aunque también tiene muchas restricciones. Primero que nada, si usas el milagro, no podrás volver a usarlo hasta después de un ciclo lunar, por lo que debes de cuidarte en no malgastarlo o podrías necesitarlo cuando de verdad haga falta. En segundo lugar, el milagro carece de carácter bélico, por lo que no podrás usarlo como ataque. En tercer lugar, el milagro consume mucha energía por lo que si haces algo que sea demasiado antinatural, te dejara muy cansada, en coma por varios días o semanas o incluso la muerte. En cuarto lugar, si deseas aplicar el milagro en personas, este solo funcionara en seres que crean en ti en algún sentido, ya sea como compañeros de lucha, amigos, familia o personas que pongan su fe en ti. En quinto lugar, el milagro no debe representar un peligro para la continuidad espacio temporal, ya que eso sería peligroso para todo el universo. Por último, el milagro solo puede ser usado para realizar algo que tú nunca podrías realizar por tu propia cuenta." Pandora hablo solemnemente, ya que ella entendía que este poder no era algo con lo que se podía jugar. Si bien era posible hacer cosas muy buenas, también podría terminar siendo fatal, no solo para su hija sino para muchas personas que podrían verse afectadas.

Jeanne estaba más allá de toda sorpresa. Ella entendía que necesitaría un poderoso ataque y una buena defensa si quería vencer a estos dioses hetericos, pero nunca imagino que podría heredar la posibilidad de hacer milagros, ya que eso abría un mundo de posibilidades. A pesar de que no lo quería creer al principio, parecía que el deseo de su padre, de hacer de ella la luz que inspire al mundo o la esperanza que todos estaban buscando no era tan irreal como había pensado en un principio. Ella podía hacer milagros y el solo hecho de saber eso, la hacía feliz y a la vez temerosa de equivocarse ya que era una enorme responsabilidad.

"Comprendes la carga que este poder conlleva, ¿verdad hija?" Pregunto Pandora un poco preocupada. Ella sabía que su hija nunca haría algo malo intencionalmente, pero ahí estaba el problema. Ella podría ser engañada o podría hacer algo sin comprender el resultado de sus acciones.

"Creo que lo comprendo. Algo así como, cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿verdad?" Jeanne sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que esto podría resultar muy malo si alguien se daba cuenta de que ella podía hacer milagros. El mundo podría ir en su contra para que cumpla sus deseos. Era aterrador ya que incluso la persona más buena y pura podría verla con codicia al querer hacer algo bueno con un milagro.

"Me alegro que seas cautelosa Hija mía. Debes usar este poder muy discretamente o las consecuencias podrían ser fatales" reconoció Pandora quien ahora se arrepentía de darle esta espada de doble filo a su hija. Aun así, ella sabía que su hija podría necesitarla por lo que bien podría valer el riesgo.

"Gracias Pandora. Necesitaba esta charla. Creo que me habría sido muy difícil comprender mis poderes o las precauciones que ahora sé que debo llevar si no hubiera conversado contigo. Por eso, estaré eternamente agradecida" Jeanne tomo las manos de Pandora y las apretó suavemente para hacerle saber cuánto significo esto para ella.

"Para mí es un placer hija. Como lo había mencionado antes, no es común que tenga visitas y esta charla me ha recargado lo suficiente para querer mejorar mis habilidades de cocina y costura, ya que como madre estaré muy feliz de hacerte preciosos vestidos y de invitarte a comer cosas deliciosas" menciono Pandora, mientras soltaba sus manos y abrazaba tiernamente a su hija quien la recibió con gusto.

"Bueno hija. No quiero que te resfríes y me preocupa mucho que alguien encuentre tu precioso cuerpo acostado en el piso de la iglesia. Por eso creo que por hoy podemos dejar esto hasta aquí. Recuerda que puedes visitarme las veces que quieras, aunque tampoco te fuerces en hacerlo. Una o dos veces al mes es suficiente para mí, no quiero que te desconcentres y te preocupes innecesariamente. Ya sabes que cada vez que necesites hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Puedes confiar en mi hija" Pandora soltó su abrazo y la miro a los ojos, haciéndole saber cuánto la amaba con estas palabras.

"Tu también puedes confiar en mi madre" Jeanne sonrió y por primera vez desde que visito este lugar tan misterioso se sintió totalmente relajada.

"Ahhhhhhhh, gracias por llamarme madre, no sabes cuánto significa eso para mi hija." Pandora salto de felicidad haciendo reír a su hija que era más alta que ella misma "Bien entonces. Termines con esto" Pandora ajusto su posición y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jeanne.

"Yo Pandora, la mujer que todo lo da, la bruja que libero muchos males en este mundo y una pizca de esperanza, declaro a esta niña como mi nueva hija" Gritos y protestas se escucharon por todo el espacio como si esta declaración los enfureciera de alguna manera, haciendo que miles de intenciones asesinas llenaran el espacio, motivo por el cual Jeanne se sintió nerviosa y temerosa a la vez.

"Que todos los presentes concedan sus bendiciones y su odio por igual a esta niña, la Séptima Campione"

Jeanne sintió como su cuerpo perdía el frio que había sentido antes y se llenaba del calor que había sentido al ver las estrellas en el firmamento. Una paz y una felicidad que no parecían tener fin.

"Por el arte negro que Yo y Epitemeo dejamos atrás, este es el nacimiento sagrado de una niña ilegitima, envuelta en la oscuridad, nacida de un tonto y una bruja. Un secreto de usurpación que solo se hace posible a través del sacrificio de un Dios" Pandora declaro con orgullo.

"Te doy mi bendición Jeanne D Ark, para que renazcas como la nueva asesina de dioses, El rey de reyes, Campione"

"Buena suerte, hija mía" Se despidió Pandora mientras besaba suavemente la frente de Jeanne y el mundo poco a poco fue perdiendo color.

"Gracias Madre" Fue lo único que Jeanne pudo decir antes de perder la conciencia.

|0|

Un estruendo de poder reverbero en todo el mundo por solo un momento como si un latido único de un corazón verdaderamente titánico resonara a través de la tierra y el cielo, anunciando a todos aquellos con los sentidos que comprendían el mundo lo que realmente acababa de suceder.

Un demonio con el cabello rojo como la sangre detuvo momentáneamente su escritura en su oficina, mirando hacia arriba como si intentara sentir la dirección del eco que se sentía por todo el mundo. A pesar de que su cara era una máscara fría de indiferencia, su mano presiono tanto su bolígrafo que este se partió, derramando tinta sobre el papel y haciendo que el día del poderoso demonio comenzara de la peor manera posible.

En lo alto de las montañas del Himalaya, un ángel con las alas más oscuras que la noche, miro hacia el Oeste, preguntándose con tristeza, porque sus ojos no podían evitar derramar lágrimas que se congelaban rápidamente y caían desenterrando arrepentimientos y dolores que el viejo ángel había ocultado en lo profundo de su alma.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro en medio de la naturaleza en China, detuvo su rutina diaria de entrenamiento para mirar hacia el oeste con una luz complacida agudizada en su feroz mirada, mientas reflexionada sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Un anciano sentado en un trono dentro de su castillo en lo alto de los Balcanes giro su cabeza hacia el oeste, con una gran sonrisa depredadora que emergía lentamente de sus rasgos ante la posibilidad que esto presentaba.

Un hombre de cabello rubio que comía tranquilamente en un restaurante en Italia, soltó un zumbido de placer incluso mientras seguía saboreando el pastel que tenía ante él. Todos sus rasgos irradiaban una sensación de satisfacción con lo que acababa de sentir.

Un adolecente con rasgos orientales y armadura antigua sonrió sutilmente mientras seguía practicando con su lanza de aspecto divino. La sonrisa parecía profundizarse con cada envestida y cada parada imaginaria ya que en su mente, una lucha sin fin estaba llevándose acabo.

Un joven de pelo negro que rebuscaba en las bóvedas seguras de una organización que no era la suya se detuvo por un momento para mirar hacia el sur, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que este giro de los acontecimientos podría significar para sus planes.

Un héroe enmascarado que patrullaba tranquilamente la ciudad de los Ángeles, se detuvo en seco, girando su cabeza hacia el Este, y con un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento, el héroe volvió a comenzar su ruta de patrullaje.

En todo el mundo se reconoció un hecho con temor, angustia, reverencia, alabanza y aversión. El hecho de que un mortal acababa de hacer lo imposible, que un Dios acababa de ser asesinado.

Que uno de los hijos de Pandora acababa de nacer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Leticia se levantó un poco mareada. A pesar de que el amanecer estaba por llegar y la temperatura debería estar cerca de los cero grados, ella no sintió frio ni incomodidad. A pesar de que las sombras lo cubrían todo, Leticia podía ver con claridad cada grieta y cada rincón de esta vieja iglesia a la que tanto había querido. Podía ver los colores con más intensidad como si una venda se hubiera sacado de sus ojos, el aroma de las flores era intenso y casi embriagador, el sonido del viento y de los arboles susurraban en armonía como si estuvieran cantando y ella jamás había puesto la atención adecuada. Todo se sentía tan bien que Leticia no pudo evitar agradecer estar viva.

Lentamente y fascinada por todo lo que la rodeaba, Leticia se fue levantando lista para salir de la iglesia y comenzar el día con sus deberes en la granja de su abuela. Con un solo paso adelante y un sonido de metal chirriando las piedras del suelo, Leticia bajo levemente su mirada y entonces recordó.

"Así que todo es real" se lamentó con tristeza.

Leticia observo la daga peligrosa, teniendo un poco de miedo de acercarse a ella ya que la daga le traía malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, recordó que la daga era algo heredado por su padre, y aunque el arma no le gustaba especialmente, era un regalo que no debería despreciar ni dejar en el olvido. Era un arma peligrosa después de todo.

Con mucho cuidado y evitando el filo brillante, Leticia tomo el mango de la daga y la levanto para examinarla. No había sangre, ni un solo signo que señalara que había sido usada. Era como si la daga se estuviera burlando de ella, diciéndole que la sangre estaba en sus manos, no en la daga ya que estaba perfectamente limpia y lista para volver a ser usada.

Leticia miro la daga con disgusto y con mucho cuidado la tomo de tal manera que no representara peligro para ella. Observando el cielo que lentamente se iluminaba por el sol del amanecer, Leticia solo pudo rezar una oración simple por el bienestar de su padre, encuéntrese donde se encuentre.

Con la luz del sol iluminando la mañana, Leticia comenzó a caminar segura y decidida a cumplir su voluntad.

|o|

La mañana había pasado muy lentamente. Su abuela la había regañado por quedarse dormida en la iglesia por lo que como castigo había tenido que hacer todo el trabajo del fin de semana. Sin embargo, su abuela no contaba con que Leticia terminara todos los deberes en un tiempo record ya que con su nueva fuerza y con un cuerpo que se negaba a cansarse, hizo todas las tareas domésticas en unas pocas horas y aun tenia energía para hacer las del resto del mes si ella lo deseaba. Leticia estaría encantada de saber que las tareas que normalmente consumían casi todo su tiempo ahora se hacían en un par de horas, salvo que también recordó que sus nuevos poderes no eran para que ella estuviera perdiendo tiempo como granjera. Ella tenía una misión que cumplir y gente que salvar.

Lamentablemente para Leticia, ella solo era una joven de 15 años cuyos padres habían muerto desde muy pequeña, vivía con su tía abuela en una granja alejada del pueblo de Domremy y ocasionalmente estudiaba con un grupo de vecinos que contrataba un maestro para enseñarles los temas que ellos no podían estudiar por si solos. Vivía una vida tranquila y especialmente humilde. La mayor parte del tiempo lo gastaba cultivando las tierras de la granja y arreglando un jardín que su madre había comenzado y ocasionalmente practicaba el violín, aunque era muy mala. Todos sus vestidos estaban remendados y la mayor cantidad de dinero que alguna vez pudo reunir, lo gasto para comprarle a su abuela una nueva radio que alegremente ella usaba para pasar sus días escuchando canciones de los años 50 o novelas habladas.

Leticia no tenía dinero ni sabía cómo ir hasta Rumania y mucho menor ir hasta Japón. Personalmente no le importaría ir caminando y acampar en los parques y pescar en los ríos de ser necesario. Ella era buena en eso. El problema es que no podía dejar sola a su abuela. Ella era una anciana de 82 años y a pesar de que cocinaba y vendía las flores y vegetales que cultivaban, Leticia no tenía el corazón para abandonarla a su suerte. Su abuela no tenía hijos y aunque tenían un montón de tíos, sobrinos y primos, ninguna estaba dispuesto a cuidarla ya que la mayoría vivía en las grandes ciudades de Francia. Además de eso, su abuela no tenía dinero, por lo que en el momento en que Leticia dejara la granja, su abuela no podría seguir vendiendo flores o vegetales ya que no habría nadie quien se encargara de cultivarlos. Era una situación difícil que Leticia no sabía cómo solucionar y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

"Por favor, padre, madre, que tengo que hacer para comenzar mi misión. No he hecho nada y ya estoy atascada sin saber cómo moverme" hablo Leticia sentada en un enorme árbol de roble donde venía a descansar cuando acababa sus deberes, esperando que al hablarlas en voz alta la inspiración le llegara, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

"Podría usar el milagro, pero no sé si sería un pecado malgastarlo aquí. Además, no sé qué podría hacer para solucionar esto. Mi abuela no puede cuidarse sola, no tenemos dinero y no quiero abandonarla sabiendo que estará triste sin nadie con quien hablar. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" siguió cuestionándose, aunque sabía que era inútil hablarlo.

El viento silbo suavemente y su cabello se elevó juguetonamente. Parecía que alguien intentaba animarla, porque esto saco una sonrisa de su cara.

"Bueno, siempre puedo llevarla conmigo. Puedo usar el milagro para que su cuerpo se recupere, aunque primero debo preguntarle si quiere venir. Si no quiere entonces tendré que, no se, algo…." Leticia negó con su cabeza sintiéndose tonta por no poder solucionar este simple problema.

Decidiendo que primero tendría que consultar con su abuela, Leticia comenzó a caminar por el campo en dirección a su cabaña. Su abuela debería estar haciendo el almuerzo por lo que era el momento preciso para preguntarle ya que en la tarde su abuela tomaba una siesta en su mecedora y en las noches no podía ser molestada ya que no podía perderse sus novelas radiales. Así que esta era su única oportunidad por hoy o tendría que esperar a mañana y eso era algo que Leticia no quería posponer.

Entrando en su casa, los olores de la sopa de cebolla comenzaron a ser profundos y apetitosos. A pesar de que Leticia tenía mucha hambre por alguna extraña razón, se negó a dejarse consumir por esa necesidad y fue directo al punto.

"Hola abuela, que rico huele. ¿De casualidad te gustaría venir conmigo a Rumania?" pregunto Leticia con un poco de miedo ya que no quería que su abuela piense que está loca.

"¿Que, Rumania? ¿Y qué quieres hacer haya?" pregunto su abuela lavando platos y sin girarse a verla por lo que Leticia decidió sentarse en la mesa y esperar lo mejor.

"Bueno, necesito salvar a alguien y ella vive haya" Leticia no sabía cuánto decir, aunque siempre había sido mala para mentir por lo que estaba tratando de decir una verdad a medias.

"mm, bueno, Rumania no es tan sombrío como la mayoría piensa que es. Una vez estuve allí con mis padres y tengo buenos recuerdos de su gente y sus paisajes" Su abuela no la cuestiono por lo que Leticia lo tomo bien y comenzó a comer un pedazo de pan duro que había en medio de la mesa.

"¿Te gustaría ir abuela? Tengo un método para que tu cuerpo se sienta joven y no te canses en el viaje. Sería bueno ir de excursión si conoces el camino" pregunto Leticia un poco molesta porque el pan estaba más duro que de costumbre. Tendría que esperar la sopa para que sea comestible o ni siquiera su nuevo cuerpo como Campione sería suficiente para partir ese pedazo de roca.

"Bueno, sí, me gustaría ir si fuera posible. Pero tú sabes que este cuerpo mío ya no está para salir de viaje. Además, ¿de qué medicina milagrosa estás hablando Leticia? Sabes que ese vendedor de tónicos en el pueblo es un estafador, ¿verdad? Espero que no hayas comprado ninguna de sus baratijas o estaré muy enojada contigo, cariño" Su abuela la miro con ojos agudos a pesar de las arrugas, por lo que Leticia no pudo evitar reaccionar inmediatamente para resolver el malentendido.

"No, abuela, por supuesto que no. Tu sabes que no soy tan tonta para creer en eso. Además, no tengo dinero, por lo que no puedo malgastarlo" Leticia sonrió a su abuela como si esperara ser felicitada por eso.

"Sera mejor que así sea pequeña mocosa" Su abuela sonrió con diversión. "Ahora ayúdame y pon estos platos sobre la mesa. No quiero que la sopa se riegue sobre el piso"

"claro abuela. Déjamelo a mí" Leticia se levantó y preparo los platos junto con los cubiertos y sirvió dos porciones llenas de sopa de cebolla junto con jugo de naranja que era el favorito de ambas.

Las dos se sentaron y con una oración corta agradeciendo la comida, comenzaron a comer.

"Esto está muy rico abuela, pero como te decía. Se dé un buen remedio que te regresara la fuerza y te curara la artritis. Me gustaría que lo tomaras. ¿Puedes confiar en mi abuela?" pregunto Leticia con un poco de miedo, ya que, si decía que no, no sabría que hacer a continuación y si decía que si, tenía un poco de terror en invocar un antídoto para que su abuela se sienta mejor. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, y que era un poco egoísta usarlo en esto, pero ella no podía usar ese poder sin saber de lo que era capaz, ni el costo para ella, por lo que desear cosas imposibles sería imprudente y posiblemente letal si no se maneja bien. Necesitaba dar pequeños pasos y este era el primero.

"Bueno Leticia, no voy a decir que no a una buena taza de té, sea cual sea tu nueva receta. Aunque dudo mucho que me quite estos dolores. Pero si Leticia, confió en ti" Su abuela no lo pensó mucho ya que era común que Leticia le diera nuevas combinaciones de té para probar las propiedades medicinales de algunas plantas que cultivaba en su querido jardín.

"Gracias abuela, puedo dártela en este mismo momento si no te molesta. Solo déjame ir por mis plantas y calentar un poco de agua" Leticia dejo su sopa a medio comer, preparo la tetera y corrió hacia su cuarto ubicado en el segundo piso de la cabaña. Una vez cerró la puerta y las ventanas, Leticia se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar con todo su corazón un remedio que le permitiera a su abuela recuperarse de todas sus enfermedades, así como de hacer que su cuerpo recupera fuerza y vitalidad.

Subconscientemente sintió que una parte de su poder se activaba y dejándole el camino libre para actuar, dejo que todo fluyera.

Poco a poco una luz cálida y santa comenzó a salir de su pecho inundando todo a su alrededor y quitándole una buena parte de su energía, aunque sin dejarla exhausta en ningún sentido. Simplemente era un cansancio como si hubiera corrido durante un kilómetro y ahora necesitaba tomar fuerzas de nuevo. Nada que pudiera matarla por lo cual agradecía a su padre, por darle esta inspiración y comenzar con cosas pequeñas, ya que no quería imaginarse lo que exigiría de ella, hacer algo mas complicado.

Lentamente y como si supiera que hacer a continuación, Leticia alzo la palma de su mano y de ella se materializo un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo. Cuando el frasco tomo forma y cayó en su palma, la luz dejo de brotar y ella pudo dar un respiro de alivio. Parecía que su deseo había sido un éxito, ya que Leticia parecía sentir inconscientemente que el líquido rojo era de alguna manera una medicina milagrosa que podía curar cualquier enfermedad. Además de eso sintió que una parte suya se oscurecía como si fuera inaccesible, por lo que Leticia dedujo que se trataba del tiempo de espera de un ciclo lunar para volver a ser usado.

Sintiéndose feliz y un poco agotada, Leticia tomo el pequeño frasco con delicadeza ya que no quería arriesgarse a derramarlo accidentalmente, y buscando unas cuantas hojas de menta, regreso sonriendo a la cocina donde preparo la taza y combino el líquido rojo con el té de menta.

Al ver que su abuela ya había acabado con su sopa, Leticia le llevo la taza con cuidado y se lo presento ante su abuela, tomando nota de que la temperatura estuviera perfecta para que pudiera tomarlo sin temor a quemarse la lengua.

"Aquí esta abuela. Por favor, debes beberlo todo y no hagas esas caras por favor. Le puse un poco de menta, tu favorito para que no sepa mal" amonesto Leticia a su abuela ya que parecía que el color rojo del líquido hacia que la taza se vea sospechosamente extraña ya que no parecía ser te, sino un remedio exótico que podría tener un sabor fatal.

"Está bien, está bien, sabes que no soy una niña pequeña y que puedo beber cosas feas si tengo que hacerlo, ¿contenta?" Su abuela bebió la taza de té sin saborearla, y sin derramar una sola gota termino su contenido para felicidad de su nieta.

"Si abuela, espero que te sienta bien" espero Leticia esperanzada de que su abuela se recupere.

"Bueno, si eso era todo, termina tu sopa o se enfriara niña. Puedes dejarme los platos a mí, no te preocupes" su abuela se levantó y comenzó a organizar la cocina.

"Si abuela. No te sientes mal, ¿verdad? ¿O bien, quizás?" pregunto Leticia comenzando a comer lo que quedaba de su sopa. Ella tenía mucha hambre y la sopa no podría satisfacerla, pero esto era todo lo que tenía, así que no podía quejarse.

"Claro que no me siento mal, mi niña. Estos huesos míos no son tan perezosos para que no pueda lavar unos cuantos platos de todas las cosas" su abuela tomo la pregunta un poco mal ya que no quería sentirse inútil.

"Bueno abuela, gracias por la comida. Si no te molesta iré a comprar un poco de pan ya que el que tenemos esta incomible y tu dentadura podría caerse si la fuerzas demasiado" Leticia termino su sopa y aunque tenía curiosidad por el cambio en su abuela, Leticia quería ir al pueblo para ir a la biblioteca y obtener un mapa de Europa, Rumania y quizás con algo de suerte de Japón, ya que tenía que saber que rutas tomar si quería planificar su viaje.

"ve tranquila hija. Si no has terminado tus deberes, puedes dejarlos para mañana. Solo recuerda no volver a dormir en esa vieja iglesia hija, no me hagas preocupar así" Su abuela la miro con cara de reproche y un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Lo se abuela. No volverla a suceder. Regresare al atardecer, me quedare estudiando un poco en la biblioteca" Leticia corrió hacia su cuarto, se dio una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa después junto con un par de monedas extra, estaba lista para ir hacia el pueblo. Lo único que le impidió hacerlo fueron la carta, la pluma, el broche y la daga que no sabía donde esconder. Todos desprendían una luz divina por lo que no pasarían desapercibidos si ella los dejaba a la vista, pero tampoco quería enterrarlos o esconderlos en el bosque ya que parecía indigno si hacia eso. Con un poco de indecisión decidió que poner las cosas dentro del estuche de su violín no sería tan indigno, por lo que con mucho cuidado y poniendo un cubrimiento extra de tela en el filo de la daga, Leticia guardo las cosas esperando con fe, que ningún ladrón que entrara a robar tuviera ganas de aprender a tocar el violín.

Despidiéndose de su abuela y al volver a examinarla para ver si había algún cambio reciente, Leticia dedujo que quizás la medicina tomaba su tiempo en hacer efecto ya que su abuela parecía igual que siempre.

Sin nada más que hacer, Leticia salió de su casa y tarareando la canción que su padre le había cantado cuando ella lo estaba abrazando, siguió el camino cubierto de tierra hasta la entrada de Domremy.

|0|

La tarde no había sido tan productiva como Leticia hubiera esperado que sea. Lamentablemente el pan había costado un poco más de lo que ella había esperado, por lo que no tuvo dinero de sobra para imprimir o fotocopiar los mapas que ella había buscado en la biblioteca, obligándola a tomar notas de las principales rutas y ciudades, así como de hacer un pequeño mapa a mano en una libreta que siempre llevaba consigo. Ella no era muy buena dibujante por lo que el mapa estaba bastante deforme, pero de una manera extraña, parecía ser suficiente para comenzar su travesía.

Lo que más la había preocupado es encontrar donde se ubicaba la familia Tepes, ya que parecía ser muy difícil encontrar su dirección sin ninguna otra pista más que el nombre de su familia. Afortunadamente para ella, parecía que los Tepes eran una familia muy vieja y distinguida, descendiente de Vlad Tepes, el cual era considerado como el origen de la leyenda de Drácula, el vampiro, por lo que llegar hasta ellos era asombrosamente fácil, aunque la parte de que sean una familia de vampiros le daba muchas cosas que pensar. Ella no les tenía miedo, pero Leticia sabía que su misión no seria tan sencilla como inicialmente pensó que sería. Es posible que tuviera que luchar, por lo que eso la dejo con un mal sabor de boca ya que, si las cosas no salían bien, ella tendría que secuestrar a Valerie y solo el hecho de pensar en eso le daba escalofríos ya que muchas cosas podrían terminar mal. Ella podía defenderse, sus autoridades la ayudarían mucho en ese, pero proteger a otra persona era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Leticia comenzó a caminar hacia su casa mientras el sol se ponía lentamente sobre el horizonte y las nubes naranjas y violetas iluminaban el cielo haciendo que todo se viera particularmente pintoresco.

Distraída por el sonido de los arboles meciéndose con el viento y de los pájaros e insectos que parecían cómplices de una canción propia, Leticia se perdió los gritos discordantes de una voz aguda y desesperada.

"Le….ciaaaaa" fue lo primero que noto cambiando su atención al frente del camino.

"Letiii…..cciiaaaaaa" Alcanzo a escuchar a una mujer que venía corriendo como si estuviera escapando por su vida.

Leticia podía reconocer que era su nombre el que la mujer decía con desesperación, pero por mucho que hurgo en sus recuerdos, no tenia en claro la cara de la mujer que parecía ser una mujer de mediados de sus años 40.

"LETIIIICIIIAAAAAA" la mujer grito enojada corriendo directamente hacia ella.

"Lo siento señora, pero creo que se equivoca de persona" Leticia alzo sus brazos para detener la embestida que la mujer parecía querer darle al correr directamente hacia ella.

"LETICIA POR TODOS LOS CIELOS QUE ME DISTE DE BEBER" la mujer se estrelló contra ella haciendo que ambas caigan sobre el suelo y rueden un poco. Si Leticia no tuviera el cuerpo de una Campione es posible que ahora mismo estuviera fuertemente adolorida, pero debido a su nuevo poder, Leticia apenas si lo sintió y al contrario estaba más preocupada por las implicaciones de esas palabras.

"¿Abuela?" Leticia no pudo evitar preguntar sin estar muy segura, ya que la mujer que tenía delante de ella estaba muy lejos de ser la anciana de 82 años a la que se había acostumbrado. Su abuela nunca hubiera podido correr ni gritar de esa manera, por lo que era posible que la mujer quizás era una pariente lejana que venía de visita o ¿quizás la pócima fue demasiado buena y este era el resultado?

"y quien más podría ser, jovencita. Ahora dime y no escatimes en ningún ingrediente. Dime que me diste nieta loca" La mujer dejo de gritar, pero parecía muy seria en sus palabras.

Leticia por su parte no supo cómo responder ya que estaba claro que no podía decirle que era debido a una autoridad suya que le daba la posibilidad de obrar un milagro. Sin saber cómo responder, lo único que pudo hacer es ganar tiempo, intentando pararse y tomar un respiro de todo esto.

"Lo siento abuela, está bien. Solo déjame levantarme, quieres. No eres tan liviana, además de que un par de piedras me están presionando la espalda" Leticia se disculpó, haciendo que su cerebro corriera al límite para averiguar qué clase de respuesta debería darle.

"muy bien, lo siento. Pero esto no es normal, así que por favor dime que fue lo que me diste jovencita" Su abuela se apartó y fijo su mirada aguda sin parpadear, observando cada detalle y expresión que Leticia hacía en su intento de ganar tiempo.

"Bueno abuela, ya sabes, un poco de menta y …. Trébol de siete hojas" Leticia tuvo que improvisar. Aunque le dolía mentirle a su abuela, sabía que era mejor que ella no se enterara acerca de sus nuevos poderes y obligaciones. El señor sabe que su abuela no la dejaría en paz si ella se daba cuenta de que tendría que luchar batallas a muerte con dioses hetericos o quizás vampiros, demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales. Es por eso que la mejor opción era darle una combinación de plantas imposibles de encontrar y echarle toda la culpa a la mismísima suerte.

"¿Qué más?" Su abuela no dejo de verla con severidad.

"Bueno, hojas de orquídea fantasma, ya sabes la blanca que tanto he cuidado y un poco de Camelia roja, la Middlemista ya que anoche se marchito y quise aprovechar lo que quedaba ya que fue muy difícil de cultivar. Eso es todo" Leticia agradecía mucho al jardín raro de su madre, ya que tenía especies muy difíciles de replicar, incluso su abuela sabía que esas flores eran casi imposibles de conseguir, por lo que no sería extraño que nadie más pudiera replicar la receta en caso de que su abuela quisiera repetir la poción.

"Vaya, con razón entonces. No me extraña que fuera una medicina milagrosa" Su abuela parecía tranquilizarse y dejo de verla para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

"Pero es increíble abuela. Te ves como nueva" Leticia no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por esto. Su abuela se veía muy sana y más joven de lo que alguna vez recordó o incluso vio en fotos. A pesar de que su cabello que le llegaba al hombro seguía sin color, había adquirido un brillo especial que lo hacía ver más plateado que gris. Sus manos ya no estaban dobladas de forma extraña, por lo que su artritis se había curado. A pesar de que aun conservaba un par de arrugas alrededor de los ojos color verde y en la frente, su cara parecía la de una mujer madura dándole un parecido extraño a ella misma solo que un poco más vieja. Y su cuerpo había dejado de ser arqueado y ahora estaba recto como una regla. A pesar de que su estatura era un poco baja, se la veía sana y sus músculos estaban firmes y sin grasa. Era sin duda alguna un milagro.

"Si mi niña. Es un milagro" Su abuela no pudo evitar verla con agradecimiento ya que de inmediato olvido todas sus dudas y miedos y la abrazo con cariño agradeciéndole el remedio que la obligo a tomar.

"Me alegra que te sientas mejor abuela" Leticia devolvió el gesto y no pudo evitar sentirse muy bien con ella misma por esta idea tan fantástica. Si alguien merecía un poco de felicidad en su vida era su abuela, ya que ella siempre tuvo una vida muy difícil escapando de niña de la segunda guerra mundial y con una vida amorosa muy triste que la dejo sin hijos ni familia que la quisiera salvo ella misma.

"Mejor que bien mi niña. Tan sana que no me importaría acompañarte en este viaje tuyo. De hecho, creo que no te dejare ir a menos que me dejes acompañarte" Amenazo su abuela apretándoles los hombros con sus manos y dándole una mirada que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"Bueno abuela, estaré encantada de tenerte conmigo. ¿Aunque estas segura?, los patos y los conejos podrían escapar y la casa estará sola, por lo que podrían robarnos" Leticia no pudo evitar tener dudas acerca de llevar a su abuela. Es verdad que ella estaría encantada de poder viajar con ella, ya que se sentiría muy mal si la dejaba sola. Pero también podría ser peligroso, además de que tarde o temprano necesitaría un tiempo sola donde pueda practicar sus otras autoridades.

"vaah~, eso no importa. Además, no tenemos nada de valor en esa casa, por lo que no importa si entran a robar" Su abuela desestimo esa preocupación por lo que Leticia no podía decirle que no a estas alturas. Sería un riesgo, pero también una bendición ya que esta podría ser la última vez que ambas salen juntas y era una oportunidad que no se daría en el futuro considerando todas sus responsabilidades.

"Está bien abuela. Entonces debemos alistarnos. Dibuje un mapa en mi libreta y creo que tengo la ruta por donde debemos ir, aunque será un viaje largo" Leticia no pudo evitar comenzar a hacer cálculos mentales sobre la cantidad de días que tardarían si iban caminando o la cantidad de tiempo que podrían ahorrar si de alguna manera podían ir todo el camino haciendo autostop.

"No te preocupes mi niña. Podemos comprar un mapa y tengo dinero ahorrado que podemos usar para ir hasta Rumania" Su abuela se separó de ella y la animo a caminar de regreso a casa.

"¿De verdad abuela? Pensé que estábamos en ceros" Leticia tenia curiosidad por estos ahorros de su abuela, ya que incluso cuando ella estuvo enferma, se negó a comprar medicina ya que técnicamente no teníamos dinero para comprarla.

"Bueno mi niña. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que mi momento estaba por llegar, así que no quería malgastar ese dinero en medicina costosa ni nada inútil. Quería dejarte algo para que no estés sin nada en el momento que mi fin llegara que supuse que sería cualquiera de estos días. Sin embargo, ahora que me siento mucho mejor, podre ayudarte con la granja y estoy segura que podemos recuperar ese dinero, así que ya no soy reacia en gastarlo en este viaja que quieres hacer. Dios sabe que te lo mereces" Su abuela, se limpió una lagrima admitiendo que estaba preocupada por su nieta.

Jeanne tampoco pudo evitar llorar un poco. Últimamente había llorado tanto que a veces sentía que detrás de sus ojos había un mar de lágrimas porque nunca parecían acabarse.

"Gracias abuela. Y ya no tienes que ahorrar para mí. Estoy segura que aun te quedan muchos años por vivir" Leticia le dio su mano a su abuela y juntas caminaron animadas mientras el sol se ponía y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a destellar.

"Vamos hija. Tenemos un viaje que planear" Sonrió su abuela con una expresión que puede que no haya hecho en años. Una cara de emoción a la espera de una aventura.


End file.
